Miracles
by MuffinLass
Summary: Kagome lives with her abusive parents and 1yearold brother. She almost gets raped at school, whose there to save her? And take care of her afterwards? Why is it so many people are after her?
1. Chapter 1

K everybody this is my second story on Tell me what you think. I hope you like it. Well on with the story!

Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own, so you don't sue.

Miracles can Happen

Chapter 1

SMACK! A heavy bowl flew across the room and hit a young girl in the face. More inanimate objects soared over and continued to pummle the girl to black and blue. Curses in a foreign tongue were shouted at the resistant girl.

It was dinner time at the Higurashi household and all was as usual. The domestic violence that raged every night for as long as Kagome could remember, tore whatever was left of the family bond even further apart. Mr. Higurashi. An engineer who 'cared' for his family and career, well that was what he was like on the outside. In the privacy of the Higurashi home he was a monster who beat his daughter to tears each night over simple mistakes.

It was Tuesday and that was the night that Kagome had to do extra laundry and make the dinner. So as she prepared the meal, and watched her little brother of one year, her mother sat in her recliner drinking a martinee. "Hurry it up I want to watch Opera with some grub!" her mother shouted at her from the other room. Kagome didn't say anything but held her tongue because even if she said something quite acceptable her mother would go on a full out screaming fest.

Soon the pot roast was done and the mashed potatoes needed to be stirred. All was quiet except for the noises the t.v. was making, the sound of cooking, and Souta playing on the floor. He had 3 toys to play with, a small duck, which doubled as a bath time toy, a few blocks, and a little bear. Sure the family wasn't poor and could at least afford to pay for a few child toys, but Mr. Higurashi's philosophy was that if you spoil a child with expenses, then the child will grow up to believe that their parent will pay for anything. Mr.Higurashi didn't think toys would help his children. Punches and physical torture might, but only when they deserved it. Cases of when they 'deserve' it might be when Souta sneezed, or Kagome cooked too slow. So the children grew up believing that these things were wrong.

Kagome began to pile large amounts of food on the two plates. Slowly and laboriously she struggled to lift the dishes and cater them to the living room which had become her parents private dinner-and-a-movie. Kagome set them down in front of her parents who grabbed their utensils and dug in wildly, they completely ignore their sixteen year old daughter. Trudging wearily back to the kitchen Kagome found that Souta had fallen asleep on the floor. Carefully and as quietly as she could, she scooped her little brother up and made her way to their room.

As it seems obvious the parents don't really like Souta and Kagome. Which brings me to Ryoki. Ryoki is the twenty two year old brother with his own job, dorm and college to attend. So basically he did not stick around with his parents any longer than necessary. He barely came to visit which happened once but only so he could move his stuff out. Kagome and Souta were all alone to fend off their folks. Kagome was strong though if not for herself than for Souta.

A broken family with nothing left to hang on to. The parents dislike the children and wouldn't mind getting rid of them. The children hate their home but have no where else to go. So what are Kagome and Souta to do? They have no money and nobody to care for them. What their looking for is a miracle. A miracle that will rush into their lives and change them forever. So where is their miracle? It all starts tomorrow, the day things get changed. It was a Wednesday...

RING! RING! RING! I woke up to find my stupid alarm clocking making way more noise than it should be. Grumbling I reached over and shut it off. I slowly pulled myself up off the bed, careful to not wake up Souta just yet. I rubbed all traces of weariness from my eyes as I realized what time it was. 7:00. OH MY GOD! I still need to make everyone breakfast, take a shower, get Souta ready and get myself ready. This was going to be hectic morning. I made my way downstairs and hurriedly got out some eggs, bacon, pancake mix, and coffee, the usual menu for my cruel mother and father. I started cooking in a frenzy, stirring the eggs, flipping the bacon, and making sure the pancakes don't burn. Ok, everything was almost ready, all I need to do is put everything on the table and cover it to keep it warm. With that done, I rushed back to my room to awaken Souta. He needs to have a bath in the morning too, so my solution to this was to let him take a shower with me. Gently I called him to wake up, "Souta, baby, come on honey wake up come we need to go to school now." I picked him up with extreme care and went to the bathroom.

The thing is that Souta doesn't really go to school to learn, in a way he goes to teach. Since I can't take care of him during school, and god forbid my mom and dad actually take care of their own son, I take him to my high school. Souta is one of the babies used in House care, and management class, where students practice diapering him, and feeding him. It was a deal the teacher and I had worked out. I let her take Souta for her class, and she doesn't tell the school board I take toddlers to school, not that she ever would. Ms.Kaede was one of the nicest teachers to me. She always had a kind word or two to say and was really a lifesaver when she agreed to take Souta during the day. At the beginning of the school year I used to stash him in the teachers lounge, where usually a teacher was to help care for him. Most teachers couldn't resist Souta's cute little baby charm, and would agree to watch him for period. Soon though the teachers had grown wise to the diapers and the feeding and everything that comes with a one year old. After that Ms. Kaede saw how I was having a problem with him, and immediatly tried to help. So thats where Souta and I go everyday. Considering how high schools can be, school was much better than being home. Not that I had a choice. Mom and dad insisted I come home right after the bell rings and not a moment later, so I could take their abuse and cater to their every whim.

Well, after the showering and eating was finished, I was really late. I myself didn't eat anything or risk being even more late. I grabbed my shoes and sped out the door, books and baby bag in one hand, the actual baby in the other. As I neared the school I noticed the utterly empty parking lot. I rushed on hoping to not be so late to make my teacher mad. Uh oh...I just remembered that they lock the doors from the outside. How was I supposed to get in? I stood panting in the landing of the front doors to the school. Feeling totally worthless my eyes began to water. Suddenly a noise behind me made me turn abruptly. Oh...my...god... It was this leather jacketed macho jock who was at least twice as big as me. "Locked out huh?..." he leaned against the wall and stared at me. Although I was a little frantic so I hadn't noticed where his eyes were wandering." I got a key. You want to get in?" Nervously I nodded. "Then follow me babe."

He started his manly strut away from the front doors and more towards the back of the school. "Ummm where are we going?"

"The back entrance babe the back." I ignored his feminist comment and meekly followed after. After a while we came to a part of the school I had never seen before. He dragged a key out his pants pocket and strolled to a very grafitied door.

"Are you uh..sure we're supposed to be here? I mean I don't think I have been here before." He chuckled and said,

"So it's your first time huh? Well don't worry it'll be pleasant enough...If not for you than definetly for me babe." I was totally confused now. Where in the world am I? I decided wherever we were at least it was way inside. With a click he opened the door a crack, then gestured for me to go ahead. I paced over trying to get by him, but he moved and I ended up brushing against him. "Oh you're going to be a fun one I can tell babe." I gave him the what are you even thinking about, with my eyebrow raised and everything. A grin broke out on his face and he shoved me inside, almost making Souta cry with the force. Realizing that I had a kid with me he looked down at my charge. His grin, if possible grew even more. "So you've done it before huh babe? That's great babe, the more experience the better."

"Ummmm excuse me? What are you talking about? And where are we going?"

"Playing hard to get huh babe? Well none of that, I'm interested in ya, so come on enjoy it. And we're going someplace where no teacher knows about, that way we can get lot's of privacy babe."

He grabbed my wrist, causing me to drop my book bag, and the baby bag. I only clutched Souta in my other arm. He proceeded to drag me down a narrow hallway, where numerous couples leaned up against the wall making out. Some had discarded clothing around them on the floor. Others were actually on top of each other rolling around in the dirty, and dim lighted hall. Holy freaking schnitzel! If I didn't stop this right now he was going to rape me! No one would probably help me out because everyone here had their faces glued to each other, in the wild animal mating positions. I started to scream, "HELP HELP HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME HE'S GOING TO FREAKING RAPE ME!"

"Heh, getting into huh babe? Gonna make this one of those damsels in distress kinda thing? Cool, we'll do it your way." Was this guy clueless or what. Maybe this is the first time anybody has ever said no to him before. As he continued to grip my wrist, we started to come to a deserted passageway. "I claimed the Room for the whole day babe. Even though it's sorta closer to the boys gym lockers, I'm sure no one will bother us. Besides all the guys get the lockers in the front, nobody ever uses the back ones. So you can get as loud as you want babe. Scream my name in fact, I want you to, it's more fun that way." I had to do something quick because he came to a door and opened it. Inside was a HUGE bed. It had silk sheets, and pillows, on the floor next to it was a box. What am I going to do. Struggling was no use, I had already tried it and he took it the wrong way. I started screaming as loud as I could, maybe there was at least one decent guy in the locker room who would help me.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! THIS GUY IS CRAZY! HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP HELP!" With all the screaming I was doing, Souta began to wail. His sound got louder and louder. By this time the guy threw me across the room, to land safely on the bed. He closed and locked the door. Then he began to strip...

In the locker room...

A tall, silver haired, golden eyed boy, ran throughout the lockers. Him and his friend Miroku were playing catch with a tennis ball he had swiped from the equipment room. Miroko threw it too high and it went sailing over the rows of lockers into the dark shadowy back area that no one used. InuYasha was looking for his ball, in each row. The dark made him squint to see where it was. Now he was at the very last row. Suddenly sounds were coming from the back wall.

Hmph prolly some couple who decided to skip class and have some 'fun' . InuYasha thought to himself. As he looked the shouts got louder and louder. Jeez do they have to make that much noise? He listened to an obviously female voice cry out. Hey... She's yelling for help... I wonder... Then he heard it. It could not have been more clear to him.

"Get off me you stupid jerk! I don't want this! Leave me alone! Your making my baby cry!" InuYasha understood it, well except for the baby part. He had to do something. The poor girl was going to be raped for cripes sake! He searched for a door. There! At the end of the row of lockers! He raced down and jerked the door open. Beyond it were dark hallways, but there was a door on the side of the hall a little way down. InuYasha sped toward the door, and practically wretched the door open, only, the door was locked. How is he supposed to get in? Backing up, InuYasha charged toward the door and rammed into it, causing the whole door to fall on the inside of the room. What he saw made him extremely furious. A guy, what was his name? Hmmmmmm oh yeah Hojo. Hojo was wearing only his boxers and the girl he was attempting to rape was wearing only her bra and underwear. Hey she looked good... NO! He was there to save her. Hojo looked up angrily. "Hey is everyone against me! First the chick won't take her clothes off, and I have to do it for her forcefully, then some guy marches in here, and breaks the door down!" InuYasha was at the guys throat in seconds.

"Leave...her...alone" he growled while his hands were holding Hojo up by his throat.

"She's mine! I got her first! You can have her when I'm done!" Hojo screamed at InuYasha.

"Don't you get it? Leave her the hell alone." With that InuYasha threw him out in the hall, where Hojo picked himself up and ran, completely forgetting he was only wearing boxers. InuYasha turned toward the girl who seemed to be in complete shock.

"You...You...You saved me!" Kagome managed to sputter out.

"Yeah well he was about to rape you wasn't he?" InuYasha noticed the girl was crying. "Hey, whats wrong? He didn't actually do you did he?" The girl continued to trail tears down her cheeks, completely silent. Well it would be silent if that wailing didn't stop. Where was it coming from anyway? InuYasha bent over and tried to locate the source of the noise. It was coming from somewhere under the bed. He stuck his arm around to grab the little noisemaker, when something latched on to his arm. Slowly he pulled out a sobbing baby. "Whoa..." InuYasha picked him up and held him, unsure of what to do. The baby curled into his neck and immediately ceased crying. The baby was snoozing within seconds, tired from wailing so long. InuYasha was completely shocked and astonished, wow did he do that? The kid stopped his siren, because of him? Whoa... He looked up to the girl on the bed, who was still frozen except for the silent tears making their way down her face. Slowly and cautiously, InuYasha made his way toward the her, on the way he picked up her skirt and blouse. He handed them to her, and said "So, what's your name? And how did you come across Hojo?" She said nothing as she stood up. Without realizing what was happening, the girl threw her arms around InuYasha's neck and started to sob uncontrollably into the baby and his shirt. With his free hand, InuYasha patted her on the back, completely bewildered as to what to do. He set the baby down on the bed and held the sobbing girl with both hands. She was all the way pressed up next to him, for comfort. InuYasha could feel her whole chest on his, I mean she wasn't wearing a shirt. Man she was big! It was the perfect size, if you know what I mean After about ten minutes , She stopped and looked up at him.

"Kagome," she whispered. "I'm really sorry for getting your shirt wet. I...I...didn't mean to carry on like that." Suddenly a grin broke out on her face, and she started giggling.

"What's so funny?" the confused InuYasha asked.

"You've had to hold two crying people and comfort them, it's your day for dealing with hysterical people." InuYasha chuckled at this.

"Wench..." he muttered Clearing his throat, he said, "I think you might want to put some clothes on. If you want to, I'm ok with you now, although I'm not going to rape you or anything." she grinned at the joke, then realized she was almost naked in front of someone she barely knew. Kagome's cheek flushed with embarrassment, as she quickly grabbed her clothes from his hand. She turned around and slipped her skirt on, giving InuYasha a great front row view from behind. Then she pulled her blouse on, and began buttoning it up the front. Meanwhile, Souta had woken up and was staring at InuYasha. The little baby raised his hands up to him and said " 'gomay!" InuYasha took the hint and picked him up, bad idea. Souta grabbed a fist full of his long silver hair and yanked, screeching with joy at his new toy. Gritting his teeth, InuYasha pulled his silver locks out of the toddlers hands, pledging to never do that again. He looked back over to Kagome to see if she was dressed yet. She was just buttoning her last button. She bent over to tie her shoe. Wow she was just over flowing with great views! InuYasha thought to himself. "Look, I'm really sorry if you were busy or anything."

"Nah, I just had gym, it's ok if I miss one class, it's not going to hurt my grades or anything."

" You really saved me you know. If you had come two minutes later, I wouldn't be a virgin anymore. I'd be some slut...like...like Kikyo."

"You're a virgin? Then whose the kid belong to?"

"Oh he's my brother, I have no where to take him during the day because of...of some problems at home. My parents can't, no my parents won't watch him, and I love him so much I don't want him to be neglected. So he goes to Ms. Kaede for her class.

"I see...Do your parents neglect you?"

"Ummm...well...Hey I don't have to answer you! It's my business if my parents abuse me or not!"

"Your parents abuse you? You shouldn't stay with them then, go get your own place." By this point Kagome had given up trying to hide the fact that her parents were violent. So she answered his questions truthfully.

"I can't get a place, I have no money, I have no where to go. No place to stay. There is no possible way I can support myself, Souta, and go to school at the same time."

"Why don't you come to my place? You can room with me if you want."

"What! I couldn't possibly... I barely even know you! I don't even know your name!"

"It's InuYasha, and wouldn't it be better for Souta? I mean eventually your parents are going to beat him too right?"

"Yeah they almost did the other night, he had laughed too hard and my dad was watching t.v. My dad just went beserk. He came flying out and started to wind up for the punch. If I had't stood in the way, he would be like..."

"Like you?" InuYasha finished her sentence for her.

"Yeah " she said quietly. "I think I'll stick it out a little longer though, I just can't move out to some stranger's house! I mean if you have your own place, you don't live with parents right? Then you must have roommates, which are probably boys. Am I right?"

InuYasha thought to himself, damn she was good, she was right also.

"I only live with my brother and my friend Miroku. Miroku is a little on the lecherous side but he wouldn't try anything besides grabbing your ass. And Sesshomaru is never there, he's always out. If you seriously think you should stay at home then be my guest but I really think you should come with me"

"No thats ok, I'll be tough. Got to be. For Souta. Now excuse me I have classes to attend." With that she gently pried Souta from InuYasha's arms, collected her stuff and headed for the door.

"Wait!" InuYasha called, "What's your last name?"

"Higurashi" she called behind her shoulder. Then Kagome turned the corner and was lost from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Well I just want everyone to know that I wrote this chapter multiple times. My computer is having technical difficulties and so I really couldn't type or post anything. And no, I can't use another computer cuz my sister is a meany who won't share, and I already got a referral at school for trying to type it there. Everyone was against me when I was trying to type this. And like I said in my other story I couldn't type for a while cuz I crashed my bike into a tree, if you want to hear about it email me. I couldn't use my arms for a while. So I am very sorry about not posting nothing. Also I had softball tournament, SOL's, finals, one of my best friends is moving to Japan, and I had writers block for a while. VERY SORRY! I hate leaving all you guys in suspense, but I do have a life. I am trying desperately against all odds to post and type though. I hope you like this and don't hate me for not posting. Well enjoy!

But first! Shout outs to my lovely darling reviewers!

tashy911: Thanks when I first started writing it I was really angry mad at my parents, so that's where I got the idea, not that my parents beat me or anything. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you enjoy! Btw I have multiple stories to keep up with so it might take a while. Sorry

myralee8: Yeah I made that up whenever my friends tell me something astonishing. I think it means holy great sausage in German. I have no idea how I came up with that, it just popped into my head one day. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you liked it!

YoukaiBaka: I was going for more dark and scary not funny, but w/e glad you liked it. I hope I answered your question about moving in and stuff. Just read on you'll get what I mean in the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you liked it!

Not A part: Thanks for reading and reviewing, sorry for the long wait.

lilkags: Yeah it was pretty sad for me a least, I got upset writing it. I know I'm a wierdo... Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you liked it!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Miracles

chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue, I don't own InuYasha so boo hoo hoo.

Kagome stood at the sink, thinking about how the past week had went. She was barely paying attention to the dishes that she was currently washing. Her mind drifted about on thoughts of InuYasha's brave rescue. He had saved her from her worst possible fear. To give in to someone she did not love. The way he came crashing through the door, how he manhandled that wimp Hojo. But why? She didn't even know him. Why would a stranger stick his neck out for her? Why didn't she stick up for herself? Was she as weak as Hojo? Next time, she vowed that she, Kagome Higurashi, would stand up and fight back, not be some little fawn-like creature who didn't resist. And Souta. He had sure taking a liking to InuYasha. When Kagome was playing with him or giving him a bath, she talked to the little toddler about what happened.

(A.N. If you talk to a baby they start to understand you more. Then they begin to speak on their own. It helps brain development.)

Souta had begun saying "Inu!" in little squeals of delight. Maybe it wasn't InuYasha at all, maybe it was just his fun hair to play with. But it couldn't be because Inuyasha had somehow coaxed the child to sleep. It still amazed Kagome. Usually the only one who could do that was her. Souta didn't like strangers very much.

Kagome's thoughts of InuYasha grew deeper and deeper, until she was so lost in thought that the dish she was washing slipped, coming to an ear-splitting shatter on the floor. Her father rushed in afraid of what he might see. Yup. His worst fear. Another dish was broken and he would have to spend money for another one.

"You stupid clumsy fool! That's an expensive dish! Look what you've done you barbarian Clean it up now!" After Mr. Higurashi paused to breath, his hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of Kagome's wavy hair. With a thrust he threw her face first onto the floor, right in the middle of the broken pieces. Kagome's face was nicked in many places from all the sharp edges. In fact, her arms, legs, neck- you name it, it was all cut up and bloody.

Mr.Higurashi wasn't completely satisfied yet though. He grabbed her back up by her hair and forced her arm around her back, then with his other free hand, he wound up and slammed his fist into her face, right around her left eye. Then he marched her out to the front door and threw her into the cold night air. "You stay out! I'm tired of you messing up all the time! Get out of my house and never return!" Instead of Kagome flying out and crashing in the lawn, she was caught by someone on the sidewalk. It was...could it be? InuYasha?

Mr. Higurashi gulped as golden eyes pierced through the dark to deliver a cold deathly glare. Then he shouted through the still night, "HEY OLD MAN WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE YOUR DAUGHTER ALONE! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER!" InuYasha gestured down at the unconscious Kagome who was bleeding freely, dripping all over herself and him. "DAMN BASTARD!" With that InuYasha started to carry her away, but stopped as he realized that Kagome was trying to say something.

"Sou...ta...Souta..." she mumbled. Quickly InuYasha laid her gently down and ran back to the house. The door was shut so he did the same trick that he used on the school door. Within seconds the door was down and InuYasha was inside. Mr. Higurashi came charging down the hall to see what happened.

"You better not have come back Kagome-! He stopped short as it dawned on him that this big, well, muscled young man was indeed not his daughter. "Who the hell are you! Get out of my house! I'll call the police!"

"And tell them what? You beat your daughter unconscious!" After InuYasha had shouted the obvious, he followed a familiar wail toward the back of the house. There in a tiny room was the little baby Souta. InuYasha grabbed him, and what he hoped was a baby bag, then hurried back out of the hell-hole. As he approached the still knocked-out Kagome, he scooped her up, the baby, and the bag and ran.

After what seemed like an hour, InuYasha came to a stop at a well furbished apartment complex. He reached into his pocket for his keys. Slowly, and without even breaking a sweat, he made his way up several flights of stairs, to come to a stop at number 787. He unlocked the door and went in, careful not to harm the girl hanging over his shoulder, or the baby in his arms. The minute he stepped into his apartment, he groaned. His roomy and friend, Miroku was still up, watching t.v. Great. Now he'll have to explain this to the sick minded perv.

"Hey man! Where were you-..." Miroku was cut off by the sight of a his friend and some woman and a baby. His face broke out into a grin. "Hey man! You take picking a woman up off the street to a whole new meaning! Looks like you didn't waste your time with her huh? Already you're a father!" Miroku chuckled to himself, then stopped as he realized that InuYasha was completely serious. "What happened?"

"Ya know that girl I told you about, who I saved from being raped by Hojo? Well I looked her up and found out where she lived. She told me she gets abused. So, for the past week I've been patrolling her house to make sure that she doesn't get hurt or anything. Well, tonight I was walking by on the sidewalk for my rounds, when her old man had her by the collar and literally threw her out. As you can see she's hurt real bad. I don't know how badly, but we need to clean her up. You take care of the kid."

With that InuYasha handed Souta over to Miroku, and then carried Kagome to his bedroom. He gently lay her down on the mattress. He had no idea how to clean a wound. First though he got lot's of clean towels. He started at the bottom working his way up. From what he could see, there had been many other not too recent scars all over legs. It looked like she had a lifetime of abuse time-lined all across her body. Wiping a particularly long line of blood away from her knee, he revealed a bruise, that seemed to be hiding under makeup. Rubbing a little harder, he discover more bruises along her legs. He skipped right up to washing her arms off, then her neck and face. He didn't trust himself to go further than her neck line though. He had seen her shirtless and it was a damn good sight. But he had to get under there somehow. Hmmmmm, an brilliant idea popped into his head.

Sango! Sango was his neighbor, who just so happened to be a girl too! She could do it for him! Without any second thoughts InuYasha raced from the apartment and down many flights of stairs, coming to a stop in front of one that was at the end of the hall. Hammering as loud as he could, he shouted "Sango! Get over here! Open your damn door up! I need help!" He continued to shout and rant until a pissed looking Sango opened the door.

"InuYasha...do you know what time it is? What do you-"

"No time! No time! You got to come! She's bleeding under her shirt! You have to take the shirt off and...!" The look on his face spelled panic and it was all that he could do to restrain himself from pulling his raven haired neighbor up a billion flights of stairs. He calmed himself down and said in a worried tone. "I need your help Sango, someone's in trouble and needs a girls assistance." Sango immediately understood and raced before him to the stairs.

They made record time sprinting upwards. Sango kicked the door open, and raced past Miroku. She slowly stopped and turned around and said in between breaths, "InuYasha...water...bandages...neosporin...and...where is she?" The hanyou pointed to his bedroom. Sango went in and shut the door quietly behind her.

Thoughts were racing around in his head. This girl was continuously abused, judging by the condition she was in. That man that lived with her, who claimed was her father, _feh_ more like prison ward. Why hadn't she spoken up for herself? She most likely could have gotten out of there. This girl was crazy, why stick around with parents like that? Especially when she had to care for the kid. This girl is a mystery. Something he would solve.

After all the medical supplies were brought to the closed door, and Sango reached a hand out to get them, InuYasha went over to sit with Miroku.

"So you see, that right there is a quarterback." Miroku explained pointing to the screen. He was trying to teach Souta about football. If InuYasha was in the mood, he probably would have laughed. The baby actually seemed interested too, or maybe it just needed to be changed. He plopped down on the couch next to them waited.

For about 45 min. Sango remained inside InuYasha's bedroom tending to Kagome. Finally the door squeaked open and there stood Sango, weary but triumphant. "She wasn't injured too badly, but she still had a lot of slices, and bruises, and she also has a slight concussion. I've patched her up as best as I can though." She raised her hand which held a bundle of clothes. "I'll be taking these to get them washed. I hope you don't mind InuYasha, I put some of your clothes on her." He shook his head no, meaning he didn't mind. " InuYasha, we need to talk, now." Sango gestured to him, as she led him into his kitchen. He sat down while his neighbor prepared a pot of coffee. She finally settled down on the opposite side of him. "You have a lot of explaining to do Mr. Taisho..."

Hours passed as InuYasha told the tale of how he had first saved Kagome, and how Souta quickly took a liking to InuYasha, or most likely to his hair. How he kicked Hojo's ass, and finally to how he had rescued Kagome from her abusive father. Then they ended up at his place. "Well, this is quite complicated." Sango said as she unfolded her hands and stirred her cup of coffee.

"No not really, I figure she can stay here until she gets her own place." InuYasha confided. Sango sighed, this certainly was a dilemma. The poor girl was beaten black and blue. She must have a majorly traumatic life. And where was she to live? She'd take the girl, but the landlord had already given her multiple warnings about her cat, who made a bit of noise. Since she lived in a one person apartment, that wouldn't fly too well with the landlord if another person moved in. That crazy old man would throw a fit! Staying at InuYasha's would be probably be best for her, and her brother. But stay in an apartment with three men? Poor girl, at least it was away from her parents, especially her father.

"-And I can drive her to school, but she'll need a job. We can't pay for everything. Like all your girly things and food and stuff." InuYasha had been talking all the while Sango was deep in thought.

"This is what we have for now, so I guess this is ok. InuYasha, she needs to stay home from school tomorrow. She has a slight concussion, so I'll write you down a list of instructions to take care of her with." Sango grabbed a pencil and the phone pad and began madly scribbling things for InuYasha to do.

"What about school?"

"I think you can afford to miss one day." Sango finished writing and handed the paper back to him. She got up and stretched. "Well I better go, it's getting pretty late. She left the

kitchen and headed into the living room, where Miroku and Souta was. She stopped suddenly. "Awwwww." she sighed.

"What?" A puzzled InuYasha came out of the kitchen, wondering why Sango was still here. He looked at the couch and saw why. The football game was over, and Miroku was laying on the couch asleep, while little Souta was in a peaceful slumber on his chest. Sango went forward and took the sleeping baby.

"I'll do you a favor and change him now so you won't have to later, maybe by that time, Kagome will be up so she can do it. But you better not wake her up if he starts to smell. You change him yourself. Here I'll show you."

Sango tried to explain the wondrous world of changing a diaper, but it was like trying to explain trigonometry to a four year old. He just didn't understand.

Sango left, leaving a still confused InuYasha, clean and sleeping baby, lightly snoring Miroku, and deeply asleep bruised and battered Kagome. Another person residing in the apartment went unnoticed, as he always kept to himself. He was always in his room or out. Sesshomaru never spent any time with his half brother.

The next morning shone bright and clear, as Kagome yawned, wondering why her alarm hadn't gone off. Great. Now she would be late, and it was just her luck, that she might meet another shady football player all alone in an empty parking lot. She tried to get up, then feeling the mad rush of blood pounding in her head, she quicky lay back down again. She did not want to get up. The sleepiness gradually wore away, as Kagome noticed small details in her life. Where was Souta? He couldn't have gone far he has to be in her room, because she always kept her door shut, and he could only crawl. It was a good thing she never slept without a pillow on the floor in case he fell. How come her sheets felt much softer and silkier? Was it her imagination or was she wearing _boxers, _and an overly large t-shirt? Where were her parents? Her dad would have come in by now to yell at her for not making breakfast. Suddenly everything from last night hit her. But that still didn't answer the question of where she was. The last thing she remembered was InuYasha-Oh my god. He didn't. Quickly Kagome sat bolt upright fighting the wave of nausea to scan the room. Pretty messy, guitar in the corner, band posters on the wall, sleek black computer, big comfy bed, drawers half opened with clothes spilling out, it looked almost like a...Guys room. She turned to stare at golden eyes in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

1Hello everybody! I loved the amount of reviews I got, in one day! I was so inspired that I wanted to reward all you good reviewers by putting out the next chapter as soon as possible. I worked hard on it so I hope you like it. By the way I'd like to say that after June 24, which is my last day of school, the chapters will be coming in more often. All through the rest of June and July I have nothing to do all day but write. But in August, I have marching band, and softball training so it might slow down then. Just a little heads up to everybody. Again I love you all who reviewed, or read it but didn't review. Thanks, I thought my stories weren't that great cuz no one read my first one, which is called Everlasting Wishes. Then a bunch of you show up and I get all happy about writing again. Thanks! I'd also like to say that my writing has improved so much, my teacher recommended me for IB English next year. YAY! Hehehe well hope you enjoy! But first shout outs to my reviews! Oh yeah almost all of you are telling me to hurry and put the next post up. I know! I am trying so stop telling me that!

kiraracub: Hahaha thanks. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you enjoyed it!

tashy911: Thanks so much! I'm not that great of a writer, I'm only in 8th grade. But thanks for thinking that, it makes me feel inspired. Then I have motivation to write. I love to write, but sometimes I think the story is going bad so I just abandon it. Now that I have people loving them, that probably won't happen. YAY! I have a fan. I'll work extra hard for you!

Sakura234: Thanks, I'm trying to get them up as fast as possible. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

inu-dog-dem: Yeah I didn't mean to make him too sweet, I still wanted him to have his egotistical character. But it all worked out didn't it? I know I hated the parents so much, I screamed at my computer when I was writing about it. I think you'll like this chapter if you're into sweet and fluffy things.

animeangel: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm trying to get them up as fast as possible.

animerockstar: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I worked hard on this chapter.

Tasukismylover: Glad you like it! Yeah I'm good at doing beginnings and endings but sometimes my middles aren't as good. But I'll try I promise! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Raisurinu: Thank you very much, I'm working at it! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

This chapter is dedicated to my very best friend Carinne, who was my first editor, to my every story I wrote in my notebook. Since you're moving to Japan, you won't see this until you get there. But I will miss you, thanks for giving me ideas for everything, and editing Miracles ch1. By the way I still have that scrape/cut you gave me last year. It still hurts sometimes too.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own InuYasha so boo hoo hoo.

Miracles

Chapter 3

There was a frozen silence as, each person stared the other down. Time stopped as InuYasha measured Kagome with his eyes. It abruptly ended as he made his way around the messy room, to her side of the bed. Without saying a word, he reached down, and with one finger pushed firmly, right underneath her collarbone. She lay back down without arguing.

"Sango says you have a concussion, and are not to leave the bed. You're going to stay home today." InuYasha said briefly as he turned around again to leave. Kagome wondered who Sango was but the thought left here as she realized he was exiting.

"Wait! Where am I? How did I get here? Where's Souta?" Kagome exclaimed slightly more than frantic.

"My apartment, in my room. I brought you here. He's sleeping." InuYasha was very short with her, and again he turned to leave.

"Why am I here though?" She whispered the last part, but InuYasha heard it clearly. Yet again he turned to explain to her. "Listen wench, I happened to be walking by when all of a sudden you come flying out your doorway. Your old man beat you to toothpaste, and threw you out. I couldn't just leave you or the kid there, so I took you to my place."

InuYasha was trying very hard not too sound like all mushy and sympathetic, like he cared what happened to the girl. Well...No! He didn't care about some stranger. Even though his head told him not to care, his heart felt a strong bond with her, almost as if he rescued her because fate dictated it that way. It was such a strange and new emotion, he didn't even recognize it.

Deciding to become his normal macho self InuYasha smirked "Those boxers look almost as good on you as they do on me." Kagome blushed a deep red, as she glanced down from her laying position. She was right. She was wearing boxers, and they belonged to... She snatched the sheet up covering herself modestly. "Since you're up, might as well eat." He came over, and rudely jerked the sheets back. "Come on wench." He hoisted her into a sitting position, then placing a hand behind her back and one under her knees, he carried her to the kitchen.

Kagome thought to herself. Whoa, this guy is treating me so nice! I wonder what's the catch. There always is one... Wow...

Kagome was now scanning the room over, noting the clean marble counters, and the black refrigerator, dishwasher, oven, and microwave. There was a quaint little table set up in the middle of the polished linoleum that seated four. It was all moderately expensive. Her home life and been short of anything nice, for her at least.

InuYasha busied himself at the counter getting something out of a bag. He pulled whatever it was out and put it on a plate, then set it in front of her.

"A burger?" Kagome was puzzled.

"No it's an egg McMuffin, ya know with bacon, egg, and cheese? Haven't you ever had one?" She shook her head, Kagome had never been to a fast food restaurant, or any restaurant for that matter. Her parents had many times, leaving her and Souta home of course though.

She tentatively reached for it, and examined it, turning it over in her hands. "Are you sure this ok? It doesn't look edible." She continued to cross examine it thoroughly, with scrutinizing eyes.

"It's fine! Here look!" InuYasha had gotten frustrated with her. He grabbed it, took a bite, chewed, and swallowed. "See I'm still alive, now you try." she shook her head more than ever now.

"I'm really not that hungry." He had just about had it with this girl, but he calmed himself and picked the burger up.

"Ok, then don't eat it, but hey can you take your shirt off?" Kagome gasped and was about to shout NO but as soon as she opened her mouth, he shoved the burger in, forcing her to bite and chew.

"That...was...sneaky..." She said in between chewing. InuYasha chuckled

"Don't mess with me then woman." He said with an evil grin.

Eventually the egg McMuffin was finished. Around that time a faint smell wafted toward InuYasha, it had a muffled wail attached to it. "Ehhww!" He scrunched his nose at the intruding smell, that was bombarding his nostrils. "Hey your kid is full, how do I empty it?" He asked her.

"First of all his name is Souta, and second, I think I better take care of this. I seriously doubt that you'll be able to handle it, it's more of a woman's job anyways. Men can't do it." She started to rise from her chair, but was stopped when he pushed her back down.

"What do you mean men can't do it? Is that a challenge?" he was getting all egotistical.

"Trust me, you'll want to pass on this challenge."

"Hey I can do it! Men can do anything women can...Only better!You watch! Or... just stay here" He eyed her struggling form as she desperately tried to get away from the chairs clutches.

"Ok, good idea." She stopped trying to get up and panted a little.

"I won't be too long, this should be easy." He left wondering way she was hysterical with laughter. Hmph, she didn't think he could do it, well he'll show her!...

Kagome sat, still shaking with mirth and amusement. Oh how she loved to see the look on his face when he realized what he was up against. Changing dirty diapers wasn't a problem for her, but to a guy who's never changed one probably in his life, it was certainly a challenge.

Minutes passed, and Kagome wondered where he was. The minutes stretched longer and longer. No sounds were coming from the other room. He needed her help, was Kagome's guess. Slowly, she tried to lever herself out of the chair. As soon as she was upright, her head throbbed and a wave of dizziness came over her. She couldn't stop now though, she had to get in there to see what was the issue. When at last she reached the doorway, she doubled over, not from her head though, it was because she had seen the most funniest thing in her life.

InuYasha hadn't even taken the diaper off. All that he did was undo the right side of the diaper. He was slumped on the ground unconscious apparently from the smell. That was too funny! So much for a man can do anything a woman does. Ha. She took care of the problem.

InuYasha woke groggily to find that someone was nudging him in the side, with a foot. "Wake up sleeping beauty, all the dirty work is done." Kagome said wryly. The man on the floor, got up with a groan.

"Wow, what an attack, that kid had a battle plan all ready and everything! I bet he planned it!" InuYasha pointed an accusing finger at the now clean and happy, toddler that was perched on Kagome's hip.

"Mmmhmm sure InuYasha..." She was still wearing his boxers and t-shirt. "Hey, I'm going to take a shower, so stay and watch Souta for me ok?"

"Oh ok..." He wasn't quite sure if he should let her boss him like that, I mean it is his house. But then again, she had authority over him. I mean, she changed the diaper! That in itself was an incredible feat!

He watched her walk over to his room, since his bathroom was inside. She must have explored when he was out cold. He looked at the baby in his hands. Souta in return grinned and proceeded to reach for a lock of his hair. InuYasha pulled back, holding the baby out of reach. "Hey man, that's not cool." Souta stuck out his upper lip and began to whimper, increasingly growing louder and louder by the second. "Ok! Ok! Jeez." He withdrew his arms, and was rewarded when Souta fisted a handful of his hair and yanked gleefully. Great... Just great...

Kagome went into the bathroom, it was as messy as his bedroom. She sidestepped some dirty laundry and proceeded toward the shower. The shower had transparent doors, with a silver trim. It matched the kitchen, all sleek silver, and modern. She turned the water on hot, and watched as curls of steam licked the top of the shower door. Without a thought, she stripped off InuYasha's clothes and timidly climbed into the water. There was tons of shampoos, and conditioners to choose from. He had more than her mother, and her mother had enough to open a shop! Well, this is probably the reason his hair looked so nice. All silver, shiny, healthy, and with a slight glow to it.

Kagome thought about her current situation. She was living at a stranger's house. Not any stranger, a male with two other male roommates. Although she had yet to see either of them. Maybe she could go to her aunts house in Virginia, which was in the United States. No, plane tickets cost money. Something she did not have any of right now. She was also going to graduate in this year. It would be tough to go to a new school, right in the middle of her senior year. Where was she supposed to live? InuYasha would not want her to stay the rest of the year. It was only September! He would not tolerate eight months of her, and Souta. For sure she'll have to get a job. There was an opening at the Wal-mart, just down the street of her school.

Life was really getting more difficult for her. She sighed and turned the water off. With a wet and clean hand, Kagome slid the door back and searched for a clean towel. There was a rack of them besides the sink. The sink in particular was really hard to see, for all the clutter on top of it blocked it from view. Many assorted item littered the counter; hairbrushes, combs, a razor, shaving cream, a toothbrush, a container of toothpaste, a bar of soap, small scissors, a hair dryer, more bottles of hair stuff. The place was a complete disaster area. With a frown of disgust she began rearranging everything on the surface. There she stood wrapped in a towel, organizing his bathroom. Kagome Higurashi could not stand messes. Boy would she have a field day when she got to his room.

"Ok now give me a high five." Souta reached out and placed his hand on top of InuYasha's extended one. "Now give me some skin. " Now Souta curled his small hands into a fist and touched his fist on the bigger guy's hand. InuYasha was sure having fun teaching the kid all types of things. At first he turned on the playboy channel to teach him some anatomy, then thought better of it when he realized what Kagome's reaction to that would be. Then he did the simple hand slaps, and shakes, and stuff. The routine guy procedures. It was all pretty basic and easy to learn. So far Souta could 'high five' and 'give skin'. It was a way to eat up the time until Kagome was done in the shower. He'd have to talk to her about her living arrangements. As far as he was concerned she could have the pull out couch until she found a place of her own. Heck she could sleep in his bed along next to him for all he cared.

Just then the door creaked open, a very slim leg poked out followed by the fringe of his blue towels, then the rest of her body came. She only had his towel on. He had to admit she had some curves, slim ones, but they still made her look hot. Especially with her hair wet, practically naked in front of him.

"Um I kind of need some clothes to wear." She mumbled.

"Darn and I thought you were going to keep the towel on for the rest of the day." He was being sarcastically macho again. He was going to say more but she glared at him, spooking him a little. "Alright, alright gawd." InuYasha turned and made for his dresser, where he pulled out his smallest pair of jeans, a pair of boxers, and his smallest t-shirt. Unfortunately even his tinniest clothing would still be large for her.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't own any bras in double d's"

"I'm a C!" She was getting really embarrassed now. He handed her the clothes, which she took gladly. Then a moment of silence as Kagome waited for InuYasha to leave the room. "Are you going to leave or what?"

"Nah I was planning on staying, it is my room." By this time Kagome was getting angry,

"GET OUT!" He chuckled and took Souta, then left not even bothering to shut the door. Which Kagome went over and slammed. The walls shook, as InuYasha laughed out loud, causing Souta to laugh too.

Seconds later she wretched the door open, and quietly made her way to where the boys were watching football. She sat down next to him. "Thanks for letting me stay here. You really saved me and Souta. I really do appreciate all that you've done. But I need to go, I can't stay here forever."

He glanced up at her, and looked confused. "You don't have to leave, where are you going to go? You can't go back to your parents house."

"I don't know where I'm going to go, but I've really overstayed my welcome. I can't freeload off you."

"You can get a job, do some work around the apartment, that way it's not freeloading. It's called earning your way. But I'm not going to kick you out. It's cool if you stay. Don't leave."

"Really? I can stay?" He shook his head yes. "Thank you so much!" Her eyes started to water, and leaned over and hugged him tight. He smiled. He had no idea why he wanted her here so much. She brought such a... I don't know, but she made things seem better than they really are.

InuYasha was in bliss, I mean the girl wasn't wearing a bra. Ha, he certainly would like living with her. What an adventure that would be. Especially when she got so emotional that she had to hug him all the time. An living with a toddler! He vowed right then and there, that somehow he would conquer this child's stench. He will win.


	4. Chapter 4

1

Again I am very sorry for not putting it up sooner, but I had a bit of a writers block. I'm ok now. I really have no excuse for not writing. Sorry. School just got out so I'll have more time now. Well it's happened. The day that happens to anyone who has a story on I got my first couple flamers, for another story of mine. It was my first fanfic so give me a break ok? I'm only in 9th grade now. (Yay! I graduated from 8th grade!) But still it was helpful a little because they pointed out some key mistakes. Although it was kind of mean. But everything's ok. I feel like writing a lot now because I just bought myself a ton of comic books from Walden books. I got Hana kimi #1, InuYasha #13, and Fruits Basket #10. Yay! hehehe I got my first salary so I am very happy! But still in pain because I got a second hole pierced in my ears. Ouch still hurts and it's been over an hour! Well I'll stop talking now...

But first shout outs to my lovely reviewers!

Animegurlzrule : I hope your pleased ! I updated yay! thanks for reading and reviewing!

dogdemoninuyashaandkagome: Thanks glad you liked, thanks for reading and reviewing

bubblez4ya: Yeah that was one of my favorite parts too. InuYasha can be a jerk sometimes, but a funny one so it's all good. Yeah when you star acting like the characters I think it means you have to take a visit with the guys in white coats. Hey! We should start a club!

Raisurinu: Ok I'm glad you liked my story, but don't rush me with this cuz I want to make it really good so you guys can really enjoy it and all. Thanks for reading and reviewing

star's lil kilala: Don't explode or anything! I'll try extra hard to get the chapters out as soon as possible. Thanks, but there are a lot of other stories that rock too ya know.

Tasukismylover: I'm glad you liked it, thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm trying hard but probably not hard enough so I'll try to get them out sooner.

Sar: Yup! I'm glad Kagome is staying with him too, it gives me a chance to put funny fluffy moments in too. But the whole thing isn't going to be milk and honey for now on, nope I got a twist up my sleeve.

Inu-dog-dem: InuYasha is pretty nice but that really isn't his character so I'm trying to keep him as his bad boy self. Oh eventually they will be a couple but they have to go through all the obstacles first. Heh heh heh...

inuyasha101: Thanks for liking, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Queen Asinoe: Yeah but I'm not in 8th grade anymore, I'm in 9th! Yay! Thanks for liking it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

yoyo person: Hahaha yeah that part was funny! The funny thing is I can just imagine InuYasha doing that too! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Kag-15-neko: Yeah thanks for liking it. I keep hearing that it's really funny, but in the beginning I was sort of going for more angst but w/e. The story will twist! Yeah no one can be with Kagome unless it's InuYasha and vice versa.

Tashy911: Yeah there are tons of stories better than mine. I don't even consider it good. It's just...eh I don't know... Yeah when you find it send it to me! Oh I read this story about inuyasha and kagome, it was soooo good! You have to read it! It's called Love is a Journey. It's my favorite inuYasha and kagome one. Yeah my friend, Carinne, she better have a good time cuz she took my invader zim dvds with her! Grrr she better send them back to me! Well thanks for reading and reviewing! You are so loyal! Thanks so much!

Now on to the story!

Disclamier: Roses are red violets are blue, I don't own InuYasha, so boo hoo hoo.

Miracles

chapter 4

Kagome sat looking rather awkwardly at the door. After their confrontation InuYasha had decided to go and buy them some lunch. Together all three of them, InuYasha, Souta and herself, sat on the couch and watched football for what seemed to be hours. That was when stomachs started to growl, which prompted InuYasha to retrieve some food. Leaving Kagome and Souta alone in the apartment with nothing to do.

Why am I expecting some guy to wait around for me? I've fended for myself and Souta for as long as I can remember, why stop now? Slowly she pulled herself up from the couch, balancing Souta on her hip as she went.

She quietly padded toward the kitchen, slowly and curiously so she could observe the full extent of appliances that it had. Everything seemed a little bit bigger now that it was just her and a toddler. Kagome shuffled over to the refrigerator and yanked it open. Her mouth hung down in shock. All that it contained was beer, soda, some moldy cheese, and what looked to be really lumpy yogurt. Upon further examination, it appeared to be milk that was way past its expiration date. Great. I can't even cook for myself.

A sound behind the young girl made her spin around to investigate the intruder. A tall man, with identical silver locks as InuYasha, wearing nothing but baggy sweat pants, dangling head phones from his neck peered at her quite expressionlessly. He strolled to her, and without even breaking eye contact, reached past her to grasp a beer from the refrigerator. Then as silently as he had arrived, all except for the loud music that blared through his headphones, he retreated out the kitchen. The whole ordeal had startled and perplexed Kagome wondering who this new man was. Oh that's right InuYasha had a brother, that must be him. What was his name again? Hmmm...She'll have to ask InuYasha again, because the name just slipped her mind at the moment.

Returning to her present dilemma, Souta would be able to eat, for a week at least, before his rations ran out. As if he knew that he was on her mind, Souta began to babble playfully in his own language to Kagome, squealing here and there, in laughter. Smiling at him, she said, "Do you know where we are? We're at InuYasha's house."

"Inu!" Souta shrieked gleeful as ever.

" He saved us Souta, so you need to be on your best behavior while you're here. Ok?" Almost as if he understood, Souta took on a solemn expression, trying to act serious, he held out his hand to her. Wondering what this was, she waited for what he would do next. He still held his small hand out to her.

"Five!" he shouted growing impatient with her. What in the world? Does he mean high five? She pulled her other hand around, and watched with amazement as he hit her hand with his. The classic high five. How had he learned that? InuYasha...

Speak of the devil, who came waltzing back, arms loaded with...more burgers. She would have to teach him how to cook. You haven't lived until you've tasted Kagome's home made ramen.

They had a silent lunch, where Kagome tried desperately to feed Souta mashed peas. I wasn't going too well. Souta had a partial distaste for peas. But it was all that he had left, so it would have to do. InuYasha chowed down on his burger and fries, watching in wonderment, as the girl sitting across him willed those peas to that baby's mouth. It was actually quite amusing to watch her struggle with it.

"So." She gasped, desperately trying to get the toddler to eat the mush. "I thought about getting a job at Wal-mart. You know the one next to the Shoppers?"

InuYasha carefully chewed his last bite before answering her. "No, don't get one there, I know for a fact that there's this gang that hangs there. You work there, and you'll get worse than what Hojo tried to do to you. Get a job at the Krispy Kream doughnut shop, the one on Rolling Road. The cops come in all the time for stuff. You'll be safe there. You can be a waitress or something."

"Since when do you know all the good working places huh?" Kagome sounded skeptical.

"I've been around ok? I know the area real well, I've lived here for a while." InuYasha defended himself.

"Alright, since tomorrow's the weekend I'll go then."

"Fine by me, but I'm coming with you." he concluded polishing off his dish.

"Why? I can go by myself, I'm not incompetent you know." she stated.

"Trust me, if I'm with you no one will bother you."

"Ok thanks father." Rolling her eyes Kagome turned her full attention to the feeding issue. Souta really wouldn't eat the stuff, and she was getting frustrated.

"Here let me try." InuYasha took the spoon from Kagome, while she transferred the baby from her lap to his. "Here we go, let's pretend this is the newest model of sports car, how about a red convertible, with black fire stripes and a wicked cool tail. It has a v6 engine with turbo."

(A.N. Sorry! I have no idea whatsoever about cars, but I'm trying to make it sound pretty. If anyone has a better idea for a tricked out car I could use then tell me and I'll change it.)

Souta gazed in amazement as the 'car' zoomed around the plate, up and over his head, then circle around hovering in front his mouth. He laughed delightedly, completely joyed at the new form of entertainment. Those peas were starting to look pretty tasty right about now. Hey who wouldn't eat a cool sports car huh?

He opened his mouth wide with pleasure, so the 'car' could drive in. Kagome sat stunned. This was really getting weird. No one but herself could persuade the fussy baby to eat peas. Then this guy comes along? This has to be something right out of a sci-fi movie, it was just so abnormal to her. Within minutes the jar was empty, and yet again a happy baby was seen once more.

While Kagome cleaned up the mess around the floor, Souta had a nice green perimeter of peas around her chair, and on the table too. InuYasha stood fighting for his right to keep his hair. The war of the locks was going on between InuYasha Taisho, and Souta Higurashi. Who will come out on top? Who knows...

The mess was clean, the baby put to sleep, there was nothing more to do. Both teenagers collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. "And to imagine, you go through this everyday!" InuYasha exclaimed. Kagome gave a startled laugh,

"Just wait until bedtime, then you'll really see some fireworks." Both of them erupted in a fit of laughter. Which lasted until a moment later Miroku walked in dragging Sango behind.

"Hey. What's so funny?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"We were just talking about how you still wet the bed. Don't even lie cuz I saw your sheets the one time." InuYasha started in slyly.

"Hey man, first of all, you spilled beer on my bed, ok? I don't piss in my sleep, got it?"

"Hahaha, sure..."

"Shut up." Both females watched with the same thought. "Men..."

"Well boys, stop arguing, so I can tell you something." Sango cut in as they began bickering again. Sango turned her full attention toward Kagome. "It looks like your up Kagome, but I told InuYasha to keep you in bed, so I guess you're better than I thought. That's good, well anyways, I'm Sango, InuYasha's neighbor. Don't worry, yesterday he didn't patch you up, I did. The dawg, who knows what would have happened, if he hadn't got me so fast. You should have seen him, he was so frantic and-"

"Anyways Sango, she doesn't have to hear about that." InuYasha cut in hoping Sango wouldn't go on further. He didn't care about the wench, but his behavior last night... He hadn't acted like that ever. Not for some girl.

Miroku decided to speak up now. "So this is the first time I get to meet the conscious Kagome." He chuckled at his own joke, while InuYasha muttered

"Moron..."

"I have to ask you this one question." He got down on his knees and grasped her hand. "Will you be-," Miroku was cut off as Sango smacked the side of his face viciously. An angry red hand print glared at them all.

"I thought I told you not to say that to anymore people! When will you ever learn Miroku? Ugh!" She picked him up by the collar and dragged him to the front hall, then with a surprising amount of strength she launched him out the door. Sango slammed the front door, and stood huffing and puffing in anger for a few seconds, before she regained her composure. "I don't know how many times I've told him not to say that." She relaxed a bit, but she still looked pissed.

"What was he going to say?" Kagome questioned the two.

"You don't want to know!" InuYasha and Sango answered at the same time. All three of them laughed about it later. The group of teens settled on the couches for a talk.

Sango and Kagome basically chatted while the boys watched football. It seemed that there was never a moment when that game wasn't on.

"So Kagome what's the real reason that you're here. I really could use an explanation. You should have seen InuYasha. He almost broke my door down!"

"It's nothing to worry about, it's just my dad..." Kagome stared at her feet twisting her hands nervously. "He just gets mad sometimes and I get in the way, that's all."

"You don't have to lie to me, I put bandages on you remember? I saw the scars on your back, and stomach. I'm pretty sure InuYasha saw the ones on your legs. You look more bruised than a banana at Harvey's Market."

"I...I...make him angry and he explodes at me. Sometimes for stupid insignificant things. But I've never broken any of the china before, that's probably why he was so mad." Kagome kept her constant stare at the white carpet.

Sango touched her shoulder softly, "It's ok, he'll never hurt you anymore. I can make sure of it. I took karate, and InuYasha is one of the strongest guys you'll ever meet. Miroku, well his family traces back to some really powerful monks, I'm sure he can bless you or something."

Tears congregated in the corner of Kagome's eyes, threatening to fall. "But why? I barely even know you. I haven't even known you for more than two hours. All of you are strangers to me. Why should you help someone you don't know?"

"Because there's something about you Kagome. You have this aura around you, that feels so... well I have no idea what it is but it's terribly intense." Sango patted her shoulder, as Kagome just sat there, feeling overwhelmed. "You poor girl, look what you've gone through already. InuYasha told me about your parents, and how hard you had it. I don't know what it's like because my parents passed away, but it's ok you're safe now. You don't have to worry about being part slave for the rest of your life. You live with InuYasha now." Kagome lifted her head and for the first time stared directly into Sango's eyes. Brown met a darker shade of brown. Sango saw pain, suffering, misery, and torture in those brown eyes. It was enough to break her heart. Without a doubt she leaned over and hugged the poor girl. Somehow in this moment all the tense angst of Kagome's life was loosened a little. Both girls separated and Sango saw her smile in a relieved way. It was truly a defining moment.

The two oblivious bone heads hadn't noticed a thing however, because they were still engrossed in the football game. Their lives seemed to revolve around that sport. Both of them had the complete look, the glazed over eyes, the half open mouths, the spontaneous leaping up and shouting victory, typical men. Right about now Souta woke up. He made his presence known with an ear shattering shriek. It startled InuYasha and Miroku, who clearly forgot they had toddler in the apartment. Kagome rose suddenly and swiftly, making her way to InuYasha's bedroom. Sango followed her. By the time Sango had arrived in the room, Kagome had Souta out of the seemingly endless pile of sheets on the bed, and was rocking him back and forth cooing to him softly.

"You should have seen InuYasha while I was explaining how to change the little guy's diaper. To him it was like rocket science. Hahaha it was funny!" Sango laughed out.

"Oh yeah he tried to do it before, and he fainted before the diaper was even off. It's like guys have no idea about these things...Well I guess they don't, but still common sense you know?" Kagome said with humor. They chuckled openly for a while.

Sango changed the subject, "So, um I see you're wearing InuYasha's clothes. I took yours to get them dry cleaned, because they were really bloodstained. Maybe sometime we could go shopping for you to get some things to wear. It would be a little awkward for people to see you showing up at school dressed in his clothes."

"Yeah and I have no underwear of my own. You have no idea how weird it is wearing some guy's boxers. Plus not having a bras. I think I'll enjoy going shopping with you." Kagome confided, surprising a bark of laughter out of Sango.

"Yeah that'll be fun! I can't wait!"

A few hours passed and Kagome and Sango planned a shopping day just for the two of them, well, including Souta of course. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that InuYasha and Miroku could take care of him. Sango told her how she was living in a cramped apartment, and how the landlord was out to get her. They chatted about their school life. Both girls were seniors, so they'd try to go to college next year. Sango revealed how she loved to swim, and would love to join the swim team, if not for her busy schedule. She worked part time at the retirement home. Of course her life wasn't nearly as hectic as Kagome's. Soon she would have a job, then there was school, and of course she would have to take care of Souta along with her other responsibilities. They talked and laughed for quite some time. For the first time Kagome felt like she had a real friend. Someone she could talk with, someone who would understand most of her problems.

After Sango left, not without a final 'ass grope attempt' by Miroku, which he was rewarded by a powerful smack to the side of the face sending him flying into his room, Kagome stood before InuYasha waiting. "So um where am I supposed to sleep?" she asked him while he stretched, getting up from the couch. Him and Miroku had sat there the whole time watching football, so it was natural that he felt cramped after hours of sitting.

"You can have my bed if you want. I can pull out the sleeper sofa, it's no problem." he added seeing that Kagome was about to argue.

"Are you sure? Trust me I've slept on linoleum before, I'm immune to hard sleeping surfaces. I can sleep just about anywhere." she stuck up for herself.

"As sexy as that sounds, no it's ok you can take the bed. Goodnight." and with those last words he fell backwards and plopped on the couch, immediately pretending to sleep, complete with fake snoring sounds.

"What about the pullout bed? You're going to be terribly cramped."

"Shut up wench and go to bed!" He reached out and grabbed a pillow, and with minimal muscle movement, he flung the pillow over to her. Kagome was too fast though she rushed over grabbed Souta, dodged the pillow and fled to the safety of InuYasha's bedroom, where she promptly stuck her tongue out at him, happy that he had missed her. This caused another flying pillow to come hurdling to her. She slammed the door shut before it could come in range though.

Wow, my life is so much better! I can't believe this. Everything is happening so fast. Before she surrendered to the claws of sleep her last thought was, I'm so glad InuYasha came into my life, without him I don't know where I would be. I vow I'll pay him back some day somehow.


	5. Chapter 5

1

Sorry again about the long wait. I had to rewrite the last part cuz my computer was being gay, and it wouldn't save. Sorry I really have no excuse but I wanted to make it good for everybody. Soooooo tired right now. You all better enjoy it...or else. Nah I'm kidding. Oh and thanks for the reviews! They gave me the spirit to write. From now on I'm just going to answer the reviews who comment or question me, there is getting to be so may "hurry and review" or "good job" that I feel redundant answering the same thing every time. But I like that you guys say things to me even if they are short and sweet. Thanks because I was 'hit' 600 something times but out of those 600 something only 50 people reviewed some more than once. I have no idea what you think if you don't review. Well anyways, this chapter is a bit more fluffy than usual. My sister was bugging me about it so I finally put some cuddly-shcmootsy-pootsy crap in it. I hope you like!

But first some shout outs! And thanks!

Deiety of sorow: Yup I realized that he does say it an awful lot, I'll try to lessen the amount of "wenches". But also he says it a lot in the anime, so I was just going with his character.

Silver Dragon59: Yeah summer, but I have a job, so it's still hard to find time to write. Yup twists will come into the story soon enough. Just read on, at one point the plot will become recognizable.

Queen Asinoe: Thanks! I feel so loved! I'll work extra hard for ya!

SoraKaza: Yeah the mean parents are gone... for now. Yeah I was wondering when someone would jump on that. The whole Tohru similarity. Yeah it will be a little like that, but not quite so much.

Candy Kisses1: Yeah Kagome really is a victim. Poor girl. Yeah InuYasha saves her but it's not going to be all peaches and cream between them. I don't want them to rush into a relationship too fast.

Lilkags (sammi): Yeah I hate Kikyo too, no offence or anything. But she pisses me off. I used her as a reference in the first chapter, but I'm not sure if I'm going to actually put her into the story or not. If I do there is going to be some major Kikyo bashing!

Lost Fairy: Yeah that is such a typical thing InuYasha would do. Me on the other hand if someone woke me I wouldn't throw my pillow cuz then I won't have it to sleep on. Hahaha

bubblez4ya: I think you'll like this chapter, it's got some fluff in it. Cutesy stuff. Yeah don't worry about being crazy, so am I! That's cool, we crazy ones should stick together.

And many thanks to these people who reviewed!

inuyashadevil, inu-dog-dem, sar, InuYasha'stearsforher, inufanandkikyo, Inu-mikos, SweetInuLover, uniquechic, Moody0010, Blackdranzer91, crimsontears824, princesslequesha, xXxGoldenEyesxXx, Thanks peeps!

Discalimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't InuYasha, so boo hoo hoo.

Early morning light streamed through the half open curtains, playing across a certain hanyou's face. It was not the light that woke InuYasha up though. He was being groggily torn from sleep very slowly as a weight on his chest grew heavier and heavier. The final wake up call was when the weight shifted slightly and a searing pain shot through InuYasha's head. He blinked open his eyes, to find two delighted, large, brown, eyes staring at him. InuYasha let out a low groan. It was way too early to be dealing with Souta and his bad habit of yanking his hair. InuYasha picked up the pleased baby, and walked to his room, where he completely forgot that there was another sleeping inhabitant. He set Souta down in the middle of the bed, and then climbed in next to him. Instantly InuYasha feel asleep again. Just his luck that he was sleeping on an uncomfortable patch of mattress. He subconsciously rolled over bumping something. The 'something' responded by rolling closer to him. Somehow the blankets were twisted and rolled into a ball at the bottom of the bed, compliments of Souta. He shivered slightly and moved closer to the warm mass next to him so that he was pressed up to it. The thing he had inched next to rolled over turning face to face with Inuyasha. It snuggled more to InuYasha, also draping an arm around him. And that's where both InuYasha and Kagome lay for the rest of the early morning. Keeping each other warm, and comfortable.

Souta had long since disappeared out of the room, to explore the mysteries of the apartment. He wobbled like a drunken sailor, on his unstable legs to another door which was conveniently unlocked. Too bad he couldn't reach the doorknob. Or maybe... Souta eyed the stack of dictionaries, and phone books next to the door with a mischievous look on his face. He scaled the mountain of books to the top, where he desperately reached out to grasp the doorknob. The top book he was standing on started to slip, sending him toppling to the floor. Lucky he had the doorknob, and twisted it on his descent. Little Souta pushed the door open to reveal the only organized room in the entire apartment. He staggered in on his unreliable legs. Looking around he found, a desk chair, a desk, a dresser and a bed. There were other furniture pieces in the room but Souta's only interest was the bed right now. After climbing, and walking all the way there, from InuYasha's bedroom, to the top of the couch on InuYasha, then from the bedroom again to here, he was staring to tire. He was only a baby after all. He climbed the bed as one would a cliff. With the edge of the blanket, as his rope he pulled himself onto the top. Without really noticing the sleeping occupant of the bed, he crawled to the top edge, and climbed under the blanket to snuggle close to a well muscled chest. Almost immediately he drifted to sleep.

Kagome was warm, and cozy in InuYasha's bed. Her eyes were still shut but slowly she began to awaken. The first thing she noticed was that the pillow she was curled up into, was extremely comfortable. The 'pillow' was pretty large, and it felt slightly hairy, but nice and supportive. Kagome sighed reveling in the warmth. This sure was a strange pillow, was it moving? First it gently rose up, and then even more gently fell back down. Kagome could feel it because her face was pressed into it. She hugged it even closer to her chest. Her sleepiness gradually wore away, causing her to become aware of her surroundings more. The first thing she noticed was that something was drawing circles in her back. Lazy, swirly, big, loopy circles. It felt kind of nice. It must be Souta. The second thing she noticed was that her legs felt really strange. It was like she hadn't shaved them ever. It was so hairy. No it couldn't be her legs because the hairy things were on top of her legs tenderly pushing her slightly into the mattress. The next thing that caught her attention was that something hot was blowing on the back of her neck. She traced a finger along her 'pillow' to find it hard and muscular. She faintly remembered what it was. Kagome drew a fingertip across a... shoulder blade? Her eyes shot open and she instantly realized that this was no ordinary pillow. It was a man! She gasped, tensing up. The chest she was laying her head on rumbled, almost in laughter? The breath on the back of her neck formed words. "I wondered when you would wake up."

Kagome lost it, she opened her mouth and screamed, a long howl. She jumped up, relieved to find that her clothes were still on. It was InuYasha! "How could you? I trusted you..." Kagome burst into tears and fled. She was getting out of here. It was too good to be true when she was taken in by this guy. Now she knew why, he just wanted to get into her pants! She and Souta were leaving right now!

Kagome ran around the living room desperately searching for him. She raced back to the bedroom, only to crash into InuYasha in the doorway. Both of them tumbled to the floor, with Kagome on top. "You jerk! Where's Souta!"

"What's with you? I didn't do anything wrong why are you so upset?" Kagome only wrestled with him so she could get up and continue her frantic search for Souta. InuYasha on the other hand, pulled his arms around her and held tight.

"Let go of me you creep, so I can find my baby and get out of here!" She yelled in his face. InuYasha's ears winced at the volume of noise.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled back, not quite as loudly though.

"I thought I could trust you since you saved me from this once before! But no! You were just biding your time so you could move in for the kill!" She screamed so hard her face was starting to turn a slight shade of red.

"What the hell are you talking about! What did I do?" InuYasha was confused.

"You jerk! I wake up to find myself in your arms! How did that happen huh? Last time I check you were on the couch! What, did you get lonely or something!" She screwed her nose up, and her face started turning blue now, from the shouting.

"First of all, your baby came in and about tore all my hair off! I took him to you, and I kind of fell asleep on the bed! You were the one who rolled over to me and started snuggling!" He shouted back. Kagome was quiet but still seething with rage. "Hey calm down, you're turning blue." He said surprisingly gently. Kagome relaxed a bit. In a turn of events she began to sob all over again. Since they were both on the ground already, she buried her head in his chest, and cried her heart out.

"I-mlufr-hic-sorry-hic-mlurfh-always-men-hic-take-mlurfgh-advantage-hic-mlurf-me-hic this has-mluffh-hic-happened-sooooo-mlurf-hic-much-can't-grmluf-take it-drullgmrgf-anymore!" She carried on sobbing, while InuYasha tried to translate what she said. It was hard to understand because she had her face in his shirt. InuYasha translated it to be something like this:

"I am so sorry. Always men have taken advantage of me. This has happened so much and I can't take it anymore!"

"Hey it's ok, it's not going to happen anymore, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to force you into sex ok? Please understand that I'd never do that. Ok?" For once InuYasha had actually sounded caring and sincere. Kagome's sobs softened, and then finally stopped, leaving her panting and out of breath. She lifted her head, and with big, brown, watery, eyes stared at Inuyasha. He mentally gulped from the affect of them, those eyes could drill holes in his heart. She gave him a long sad, stare before she finally said, "Thank you, InuYasha." Then Kagome fell unconscious, her head flopping back down to rest on his chest."

"Damn wench. She over exerted herself." He gathered her into his arms, careful not to crush her petite frame. "Guess I'm not going anywhere too soon." And he lay there with the strange woman in his arms, gently stroking her hair. "I'm going to bet that life will be more interesting from now on..." He chuckled.

An hour maybe two passed, before Miroku emerged, tousle haired from his room, yawning and stretching. He took one look at InuYasha and Kagome on the floor. Kagome resting her head on InuYasha's chest, and InuYasha staring off into space; absentmindedly petting her hair. He rose an eyebrow.

"InuYasha? What is this? Have you two been getting wild? What is this compromising position that you're in?" He said slyly, laughing quietly.

"Shut up Miroku." He then determindly looked away, avoiding Miroku's questioning gaze.

"Come on man what happened?" He tried to pry.

"Nothing happened, she woke up and freaked. Ok? Now go brush your teeth you're killing me." The peeved hanyou snapped back at him.

"Well, excuse me..." Miroku then sauntered back into his tornado disaster area of a room.

Knowing that his legs were going numb, and that he could barely breath, InuYasha decided to wake up Kagome. It was not like she was extremely heavy, seeing as how she's never had a real meal before, when she was living with her dragon parents. The girl was on the verge of starvation. She was mostly bones, and not in the thin, shapely, skinny pretty type but the hungry eyed, skin and bones, type where you could count all the ribs, and be able to measure all around them. It was just that after 80 pounds was lying on you, it gets uncomfortable after a few hours. InuYasha skillfully maneuvered her so that she was on her back on his front, so they both faced the same way. Slowly he sat up, causing Kagome to sit up too. With barely any effort he stood supporting the out-cold girl.

"Hey, wench wake up. You made my balls go numb." He complained in her ear.

"What? Huh?" she drowsily started looking around, as if to confirm her location. InuYasha hoisted her to the kitchen and set her down on a chair. Kagome noticed, after she was properly awake, that he walked with a slight limp.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you limping" she said in curiosity.

"Did I not tell you? You had your knee in my balls, and you made them go numb." As InuYasha said this he reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer. Kagome blushed and mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry'.

Suddenly she looked up, as if searching for something. She peeked under the table and around her chair. "Where's Souta? I haven't seen him all morning." she looked worried and began looking all over the kitchen again. InuYasha just downed the beer, completely unaware that something was wrong. Kagome tore around the living room, followed by the bedroom, and the bathroom. "Oh my gawd InuYasha! I can't find Souta! I looked everywhere! Where is he!" She frantically threw things aside to look in unlikely places.

"Hey stop it Kagome! You're making a mess, don't worry we'll find him." He walked to Miroku's door and knocked once, and before there was even an answer he barged in and started looking around.

"Can I help you?" Miroku paused from combing his hair, and watched in puzzlement as InuYasha tore through his room.

"Have you seen the kid? He's missing."

"Nope haven't seen him all morning. Is he in Sesshomaru's room?"Miroku answered

"I don't know I haven't checked. Wouldn't do any good anyways, he's at work already."

"Haha man your screwed!" Miroku doubled over pointing and laughing. He quickly straightened up, placing a mask of calm over the giggles. Kagome stood in the doorway looking like she would either strangle him, or burst into tears.

"Why would you laugh? Is losing a baby funny to you? Do you know how may things could have happened to him?" she yelled, while marching across the floor to him. It seemed the urge to kill him won over being upset. To Miroku, the only people who ever gave him the look that she was giving him, were only females; usually after he had just proposed to them to bear his children. InuYasha stepped in between them both, sensing that something was bloody was about to happen. Not that InuYasha cared, he anticipated a fight, but Souta was still missing...

"You know what? This isn't your fault Miroku." Kagome apologetically patted his arm, to which he nodded and murmured

"It's ok..."

"It's yours!" She rounded on InuYasha and jabbed him in the shoulder. "Find Souta or I'm going to remove your claim to manhood!" She screeched in his face. InuYasha cowered a little, but held his ground.

"Ok, ok calm down or your going to explode... In fact don't calm down." He muttered the last part under his breath so Kagome couldn't hear.

Ok Souta was missing. If he was a toddler, where would he go? The three of them continued to search the apartment.

"It's no use!" Miroku panted "He's not here."

"I'll check the hall, maybe he went out there." InuYasha went outside. Kagome was shocked into a deadly silence. Her baby brother was missing! The only people who could have possibly seen him was: herself, InuYasha, Miroku, and... the one person who currently wasn't there. The only one who could have seen him. InuYasha's brother, what was his name?

"Miroku, where does InuYasha's brother work?" She turned her head so fast at her new thought that she cricked her neck.

"I don't what he does, but he works in this big fancy office building off of the parkway. Why?"

"Because that's where we're looking next."


	6. Chapter 6

1God this is such a stupid pointless chapter! I am completely losing it. I had a clear plot outlined and everything in my head, but it's rapidly disappearing. I can't concentrate! There are so many thing going on. Usually I escape from everything by reading or writing or blasting out random notes on my flute. I just can't do it! GAH! I wanted this to be a good story, one that people will enjoy! But my train of thought has left the station and it isn't coming back! Sigh I really wish I could do this right now, but I can't. I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed with this chapter. I really couldn't think. My attention was drawn away for even the smallest of things. Like I'm typing and I notice there's a cup on my desk. I wonder about the cup, where it came from, how it got there, what was inside it. Then when I tear myself away from the mysteries of the cup, I can't think of what I was about to type! I get distracted very easily. I've always been like that but now it seems worse! I just can't pay attention. Or I'm thinking about something and typing something else. I really wouldn't be surprised if there's a paragraph on Souta's hair pulling thing, and then suddenly stuff about pickles. God I hate my short attention span! I wish I could do better, I really wish I could. I feel like I'm letting everyone down, like I'm letting the story down. GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! I'll try to do better, I promise.

Disclaimer: Roses drip blood, and smell like mace, I fricken own nothing so get out of my face. GAH! I SUCK AT THIS NOW!

Sesshomaru busily typed away at his computer unaware of his surroundings. This morning was truly a moment in history. Somehow the little vermin that had crawled in with him this morning would not let go of his hair. He had tugged and tugged at him, hoping to loosen his grip, but it was to no avail. That baby had a grip of steal. So he wore him as a hair accessory all through his morning procedures. From when he got breakfast, to when he drove up to the prominent office building where he worked. This kid made him look like a fool, his employees guffawed, and some even had the audacity to laugh. But he shrugged it off, and gave cold emotionless stares to those individuals.

Now, he would have yelled to InuYasha to get his child off of him, but when he had approached his bedroom he saw his younger brother, and the woman he saw in the kitchen, sprawled in the doorway. It was quite disgusting from his point of view. Really, couldn't InuYasha at least do that sort of thing in the privacy of his own bedroom? No, he and that strange woman were all over the place. As he was leaving, Sesshomaru saw with distaste, that couch cushions were thrown all over the place, pillows were strewn everywhere. And it looked like one of the lamps were knocked over. All he had to say was "pig" as he quietly left the apartment. His arrogant brother would learn the error of his ways when he wakes to find his spawn gone. Not that he had a choice, the kid was physically attached to him. Why wake InuYasha, and the floosy up? Let them worry, let them feel panic, let them run their frantic little asses all over the place to find the missing brat. He liked causing this kind of tension in his younger brother. It gave him a sense of happiness.

So there he was, at his desk, with a huge migraine. When he had arrived at work, his secretary gave him a stern lecture on the handling of babies. But when she was finished she gently pried away the bundle of evil's fingers, with an annoying amount of cooing, and a half eaten banana. That woman... What he would he do without her? She was the only person who could make him smile. Although he was very good at concealing these moments of weakness. This angered Sesshomaru, yet he was strangely pleased by it. He had the best secretary, always cheerful, and always sexy looking. She could also type one hundred fifty words a minute. What a woman.

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke to his paging system.

"Yes Mr. Sesshomaru?" An innocent and curious voice asked from the other line.

"Come here." The silver haired man spoke in a low monotone, without any detection of emotion.

"Ok!" She said cheerfully back. A second later his office door burst open, and a woman, in a light orange dress, with white heels skipped in, balancing the 'hair puller' on her hip. She bounced along, coming around his chair to perch on the edge of his desk.

"Yes? Mr. Sesshomaru? Do you need me to type something?" She said with a smile.

That was his secretary; Rin, who was never sad, and always very helpful. The pest in her lap, reached out to him, and clenched his minuscule fists rapidly in succession. "Gimme! Mine!" The kid looked determined one way or another to pull his hair again.

"I don't think so." Sesshomaru gave Souta an intense frosty glare. To which the baby backed down immediately. His lip trembled and he scrunched up his nose preparing to give the tantrum of all tantrums.

"Oh no." Rin picked up the child and bounced him, talking to him softly. She even gave a handful of her own straight, waist length, fudge colored hair to him so he would stop his build-up of a monster wail. It helped slightly but Souta was much more interested in the long moon colored hair, than the long chocolate hair.

"Rin I was going to ask you for a cup of coffee, but since your busy now you don't have to get it." Sesshomaru calmly said as the noise of that little creature started to increase.

"No no! I'll get it for you Mr. Sesshomaru !" With those parting words, Rin flounced out of the room, with the siren attached to her hip, and hair.

There she goes again... Always so willing to please. But anyways, how were things going on at the apartment? His ass of a brother must have realized by now that mini-disaster was gone. It was curious that InuYasha had a woman and a baby. Usually one comes before the other.

There was something about that woman though... She also had a mighty aura about her. That half starved puny looking excuse for a female. In Sesshomaru's opinion she was not nearly curvy enough. But hey she was InuYasha's bitch now wasn't she? Speaking of the bitch...

The door on his office slammed open and a very angry looking woman, in what appeared to be InuYasha's clothes, huffed and puffed; clearly out of breath. "Where-" she paused to breath normally. "Is Souta!" An assortment of people followed in her wake. Some had tried to stop her, putting up a struggle, and apparently losing. It seemed InuYasha, Miroku, and one or two of the security guards that were supposed to be stationed at the entrance. His attention was pulled to the young woman he had seen the other day in his kitchen.

"I want my baby now!" She fumed

Sesshomaru calmly raised an eyebrow, and said, "If you are talking about the brat that attacked me this morning, I will have to say my secretary Rin is caring for him now. They should be getting coffee, or somewhere in between."

Kagome stared at him giving him a look of immense hostility, before stomping back out of his office, blindly searching for wherever "coffee' might be. This is when InuYasha stepped in, obviously willing to explain, and wanting some explanations himself.

"Why did ya kidnap her kid?" InuYasha asked with a growing temper.

"I did not kidnap him, he wouldn't let go of me." Sesshomaru answered with equal cold fury. "Why is that you felt the need to break my door down in order to find out?"

"Hey man! You took her little brother! She was freaking worrying out of her mind! She gripped my arm so hard on the way here, that you can still see the marks." InuYasha held up his left arm, and sure enough, on his forearm were nail imprints, and faint red hand marks.

"So it is her brother? And not your child? Hmm. How very interesting InuYasha..."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing dear brother, nothing at all..." He swivelled around in his desk chair to hide his smirk.

"Don't turn your back on me! I was talking to you!" InuYasha yelled.

"Oh. You are still here? What is it that you want? She's probably tracked down Rin by now, and got her "brother" back. So leave, all of you are disturbing my employees. You and your woman with your incessant screaming. And Miroku is distressing my female workers." InuYasha turned hesitantly around, to find Miroku down on a knee, grasping the hand of a young red haired woman. By the second, the woman's face had darkened and she became angry, fully slapping Miroku with enough force to put a crick in his neck.

"Your weakness is quite amusing InuYasha. Now leave before I personally have to throw you out." Sesshomaru said without any trace of enthusiasm, directly turning InuYasha's attention back to him.

"You bastard! You commit a kidnaping, then calmly order me out?" InuYasha's voice began to rise.

"It was not a kidnaping, little brother. If I had wanted to steal him I would not have told you he was here. Now leave." Sesshomaru gave a wintry gaze toward his brother.

"You!-" InuYasha was cut off as multiple female screams were heard outside of the office. He raced out to see, just in time as two woman, a blonde and a brunette smack Miroku clear across the room. Sighing deeply InuYasha went to retrieve his very stupid friend...

Meanwhile, Kagome was bursting into cubicles to see where they kept the kitchen. She was obviously desperate for answers because clearly the kitchen wouldn't be in any of the rooms she looked. Turning a corner she halted for a moment, then sped forward to snatch Souta from another person's arms. "What the-" The girl turned around to face Kagome. "Oh hello! Is he yours? He's such a charming baby! I'm Rin!" Rin had spoken so rapidly, there was a moment before Kagome had quite understood it all.

"Umm hi, I'm Kagome, this is my younger brother Souta." Kagome said uncertainly.

"He is so adorable!" Rin beamed at the baby. Kagome realized that this girl meant no harm to her or Souta, so relaxed more, and smiled.

"Yeah he looks cute but he can be a handful sometimes" She joked.

"Oh yeah I can imagine, I was taking care of him for a while before you came, and he almost started a huge tantrum"

"Yup he probably wanted something he couldn't have. Hehe, what did he want?" Kagome giggled.

"He wanted Mr. Sesshomaru's hair!" Rin giggled back.

"That is so typical because he tried to yank InuYasha's too! It's because he likes the silver, I don't think he ever has seen that color of hair." Kagome laughed out loud. Both girls laughed with merryment, that is until InuYasha came bursting around the corner, hauling Miroku with him.

"Come on Kagome you got the kid now let's leave! I hate being in this place!" InuYasha fumed, very exasperated.

Kagome's eye twitched, furious that she was being ordered around. "I'll leave when I'm ready!" She retorted back.

Facing Rin again, she said pleasantly "It was nice meeting you, we'll have to get together sometime!"

"Yeah we could do our nails or something!" Rin exclaimed.

"Ok well bye!" Kagome walked stiffly to InuYasha and said "Ok, I'm ready to go now." InuYasha only growled softly and turned to go. As they were all leaving, Souta looked over Kagome's shoulder and smiled brightly to Rin "Bye bye!" Rin smiled as the group turned the corner and was lost from sight.


	7. Chapter 7

1Well I think I'm better now. I don't know what was wrong with me before, but hopefully I won't have to deal with that anymore. ADHD runs in my family so I blame it on that. Well I'm truly sorry if the last chapter was boring I'm doing better. Trying to at least. AAAAAAAHHHHH I AM SO SORRY! I FEEL SO AWFUL! FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! SORRY! My computer had a ton of virus's and other junk, and I couldn't find a good program to clean it up with. Well everything's back on track, the story is going the way I want it to go now. There is going to be a HUGE surprise in the next chapter so don't forget to read and review if you wanna find out what happens! By the way I have introduced 2 other main characters in this chapter, maybe more but I think it's just 2. See if you can guess who they are! Well ok one of them I said his name but the second one I didn't so you're going to have to guess!

Miracles

Chapter 7

The car they were driving in was sleek and expensive looking. It had new leather seats, with surround sound speakers, and other numerous accessories. Kagome, Souta, Miroku, and InuYasha were on their way back to the apartment.

"Who the hell works on Saturday anyway...Damn brother...Know it all...Acts so..." InuYasha muttered as he steered the wheel. One guess to who he was talking about...

Kagome held Souta in her lap, and absently watched as trees and stores passed her window. They were approaching a large shopping center.

A thought hit her. "InuYasha stop! Pull in here!" Kagome said suddenly. Her announcement was followed by a screech of tires, and a jerk of the car, and then they were in a parking spot in front of a grocery store. Shoppers to be exact.

"Why do you want to be here? It's just a grocery store. They sell food and stuff I think." InuYasha said, who's a fast food kind of guy and never goes grocery shopping.

"I'm tired of burgers so I'm going to make you a nice meal. A healthier one." Kagome then proceeded to exit the car with Souta in tow. She made her way up to the front doors and grabbed a cart, gently setting Souta in the baby seat.

"InuYasha, you got a girl making meals for you now, hmmm." Miroku smirked at him as they got out of the car.

"Shut up Miroku, at least she doesn't slap me for feeling her up all the time."

"You get away with feeling her up? Sango never lets me! Man this is not fair." Miroku whined

"Shut up! You know what I mean!" InuYasha said as he punched Miroku in the head. This got him strange looks from other shoppers, which they ignored as they chased after Kagome down an isle.

"Hey! Wench! Wait up!" InuYasha shouted as he and Miroku finally caught up with Kagome. She was in the dairy section.

"Don't call me wench..." She said absentmindedly as she searched the milk section.

"Aha! Found it!" She pulled out a container with a picture of a happy baby on it. InuYasha looked over her shoulder.

"What's that? And why do we need it?"

Kagome turned around and said plainly "It's milk for Souta, unless you'd like to breast feed him, which I highly doubt that you can." InuYasha fumed, while Miroku cracked up in the background. Kagome ignored them both, while she set the milk in the carriage. She turned again and set another container of milk, but this time it was whole milk.

(A.N. GOD! I hate 2 milk! Sorry to those who do drink it. I think it tastes watered down. But whole milk tastes creamier. Yum, Yeah I just had to say that cuz we had this big debate over it, between me and my siblings. It's actually a big issue! Hahaha)

Kagome proceeded down and got cheese, bread, Cheerios, dry ramen noodles, some assorted spices, soy sauce, beef bouillon, chocolate syrup, and some cleaning supplies.

Kagome did her shopping, while InuYasha and Miroku followed behind her in silence. They've only been to a grocery store a few times, so it was a little weird for them. It was like a whole different world for them, and they didn't understand one bit of it.

"Hey Kagome why are there people walking around in those green aprons? Some of them are taking boxes on and off the shelves. Isn't that stealing?" Miroku asked watching in wonderment as a lady, in a green apron wheeled a dolly of boxes away through swinging doors in the back.

"No, they just work here." She explained.

InuYasha watched as a man behind a counter cleaned a large knife. He then swung it up and came down to slice apart a roast turkey.

"This place isn't so bad..." InuYasha said as he watched the man continue to chop up the turkey. Kagome shook her head and headed toward the cash registers. They all gathered in a line to wait to be rung up.

"Hey InuYasha, you're paying for this right?" Kagome said as she turned Souta away from the nude magazine he was trying to grab.

"Yeah I guess." He answered back.

They didn't have to wait very long. Soon it was time to put all the groceries on the conveyor belt. A young man, about InuYasha and Miroku's age stood behind the counter. He had long black hair which was held high in a ponytail. His long bangs were restrained by a brown head band. The name tag on his shirt read "Kouga".

"Hello, thank you for shopping at Shoppers." He said in a memorized way. The man scanned each thing, with a smirk on his face, complete with his fang-like teeth peeking out.

Souta eyed him suspiciously for a second. The moment passed, with only the little bleeping sounds of the scanner. A large-and extremely mischievous-grin broke across on the toddlers face, and he squealed delightedly. All three of them stared at him in confusion. He reached out to the cashier boy, Kouga, and said "Woof! Woof!" He thrust his small head back and howled. "Awooooo!" Souta clapped his hands in joy, giggling loudly.

Kagome smiled, fighting to burst out laughing. InuYasha, and Miroku however did burst into gales of laughter. Kouga chuckled and smirked, obviously not bothered.

"Cute kid, is he yours?" He asked piling bags into the cart. Kagome blushed a deep red.

"Umm no he's my brother." she answered, clearly embarrassed.

"What's your name?" he inquired, with flirtatious grin.

"Um Kagome, and this is Souta." She pointed to InuYasha, "InuYasha," and then turned to Miroku, "and Miroku".

"Kagome, huh? That's a cute name." He said slyly ringing up the final items. "That'll be twenty-two, fifty." InuYasha stepped up and slapped the money down.

"Don't talk to Kagome ever again, you flea bitten wolf." Then grabbing Kagome's hand, he sped for the exit, leaving Miroku to push the cart.

As soon as they were out of the building, and halfway to the car, Kagome spoke up. "Are you ok? What was that all about?"

"Hmph nothing ok? Drop it." he growled, dragging her up the car door. Miroku lagged behind them, already out of breath from the vigorous workout he was getting by the shopping cart.

Kagome slid into the black sports car, and buckled herself and Souta in. Miroku-having finally caught up with them- piled the groceries into the trunk. InuYasha sat sullenly in the drivers seat, clearly upset.

"Did it bother you that the cashier was hitting on me?" Kagome questioned uncertainly.

"No, it's not my business who you flirt with, so next time when I'm not there you can just go ahead and do whatever you want."

"Oh InuYasha..." Kagome sighed. Finally after Miroku was done putting bags into the car, InuYasha drove back to the apartment. For thirty-four minutes the group of three and half sat in silence, and slumber if you count the half which was Souta.

The food was put away, and Souta was lay down for a nap. Everything that needed to be done was finished.

"Hey InuYasha." Kagome called to him as she mopped the floor.

"Hm." was all there was for a reply.

"Can we go and maybe get more information on that job at Krispy Kream's?"

"Yeah sure..." InuYasha stared at the t.v. screen oblivious as to what he just agreed to. Typical boys...

About an hour later, after a brief argument over leaving while there was a football game on, InuYasha and Kagome departed for the Krispy Kream donut shop on Rolling Road. The ride over there was quiet, one because InuYasha was mad at missing a game, two Kagome thought about all the ways she could screw up the interview.

Kagome stepped nervously out of the car, while InuYasha waited impatiently on the curb. "Will you hurry it up already? Jeez." He shouted at her.

"Hey, don't scream at me, I'm the on trying to get a job remember?" They two of them settled down and walked into the pastry shop. It was a merry light pink with yellow tables and chairs. The counter was polished, and extremely clean.

The girl working behind the counter said brightly, "Welcome to Krispy Kream donuts, how may I help you?" Her hair was in long red pigtails, with a flower stuck in a random spot in her hair. The uniform she was wearing was like the store, happy white, yellow and pink.

"Um hi." Kagome started in apprehensively. "I was wondering if you were hiring here, for part time."

The girl's smile never wavered, "Ok! Let me get the manager!" She flounced off through a door in the back. Within moments she was back, and trailing her was a middle aged man who seemed to be relieved.

He cleared his throat, "Ahem. So you're here for a job? Well I can say I was looking for part time waitress, and now I have one. You get the job!"

"I don't have to have an interview or anything? I get the job just like that?" Kagome asked politely, puzzled.

"Why yes I've been looking and quite frankly I'm tired of people always resigning on me. You know how many waitresses I've been through this month? Too many. It's these college students, always off to bigger and better things." He chuckled and swept back through the door in the back. He returned with a folder. "Here take these home, fill them out, and come back on Monday. You're hours are between 3:00 and 8:00. This doesn't clash with school or anything?"

"Um no it doesn't." Kagome said startled. The man had gone through hours of information in less than 5 minutes, of course he had condensed it. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this really helps me out." Kagome said while thanking him.

"No, no, thank you." He smiled. Kagome left feeling as if a great burden was lifted from her shoulders. InuYasha silently went along behind.

"Are you happy? You got your job." He said to her on the way home.

"Oh yes! I'm ecstatic!" Kagome exclaimed

"We should celebrate. Do you want to go out to a restaurant?"

"Oh no...I couldn't...You've done so much already... I really-"

"Forget it. It's fine, you finally got a job. So when you actually start working you can take me out."

"Are you sure?...Well ok!" Kagome turned and beamed at him. "But we have to take Souta along with us. I'm sorry but I don't trust Miroku to watch him for that long."

"Ah it's ok, I wouldn't trust Miroku either with a kid that young. He might train him to grab ass, like he does."

"I really wouldn't want that to happen." she confided. "Oh this is so exciting! I haven't felt so happy since..." Kagome looked away, her face clouding at the mere thought of her parents.

"Hey it's ok, they are long gone." InuYasha said, correctly guessing why she didn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah it's ok." she finally looked up and attempted a weak smile. That sad look in her eyes made shivers run up the length of InuYasha's spine, and he inadvertently twitched his ears forward. Another reason to wonder why she did things like that to him.

When they finally reached home, InuYasha changed into a nicer shirt and clean pants. Kagome ran down to Sango's apartment to borrow a dress. When she came back two sets of jaws dropped-InuYasha's and Miroku's. She wore a white dress that rose just above her knee. The dress had long sleeves, and wasn't slutty like many dresses are these days. It was semi loose, but nice, and flattering to her figure. InuYasha regained his composure quickly but Miroku just stood there like a fish out of water. Sango came in after Kagome.

"See Kagome! I told you were too pretty for your own good." She went over and smacked Miroku across the face. He woke up from the daze he was in.

"Wow, you look very beautiful Kagome. May I ask, will you bear-" Another smack caught him across the face. He silenced immediately.

"Well um let's go then," InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand, while he held Souta in the other arm, and made a mad dash for the door. It was the only way to escape awkwardness of being with Miroku.


	8. Chapter 8

1

Hey peeps, once again sorry for the long time it took me to post this. Mi mala. Well I'm not sure why I wrote this chapter, I guess I just wanted some fluff, and some competition between Kouga and InuYasha. Hahaha I love Kouga, can't wait to put him more into the story. Yay! Hahaha well I did promise something dramatically shocking that was going to happen in this chapter but it turns out it's in the next so keep reading and soon you will find out. Next chap prepare for a surprise.

Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue, I don't own it nope. yeah boo hoo hoo.

An awkward quiet spread throughout the car. The only sounds was the whir of the engine and Souta's playful babble. "So um where are we going?" Kagome asked finally breaking the noiseless interior.

InuYasha made a left hand turn before he finally said anything. "We're going to this cool joint where a friend of mine works. He got us free tickets inside. Basically dinner and dancing." he blushed and said "but you don't have to dance if you don't want to..."

"I love dancing! I haven't danced in ages!" Kagome exclaimed unabashedly unaware she was causing InuYasha to turn even more red. "This is so kind of you! I'll make it up to you anyway that I can!" InuYasha grinned at her last statement lost in thought. He smirked and pulled into a parking place saying, "Kagome I might just take you up on your offer." She slapped his arm playfully and stepped out of the car. Souta bounced in her arms, sensing something exciting was about to happen. He glanced up at Kagome and gave a one tooth smile gurgling

" Gomay! Inu! Gomay! Inu!" he lapsed off into an eager bundle of bouncing baby.

"Hush Souta." Kagome said gently. The group walked to the doors, InuYasha held them open as Kagome passed through. She stopped immediately as she saw the inside of the restaurant. "Oh InuYasha. It's beautiful." she breathed in awe.

The floor was covered in plush red carpet, and there was small cozy tables scattered about with matching red table cloths. Soft music was playing and there was an empty space in the middle of the floor where couples were dancing. It was not as extravagant as most nicer restaurants, but it was cozy, and not so much formal.

They walked over to a table and seated themselves, a waiter came over and handed menus out. Kagome sat for a while studying her menu but InuYasha chose something fast and set his down on the table. His eyes were caught as he noticed the same young man from the grocery store sitting behind Kagome staring at her. He was with the girl who worked at Krispy Kream's, the redhead with the flower in her hair. His name was Kouga or something. InuYasha glared a warning at him, but he payed no heed. The grocery boy was obviously forced into coming with the redheaded chick, because he had looked bored out of his mind. But now that Kagome was here he looked pretty interested. InuYasha let out a low deep growl very softly. Kagome didn't notice but Souta stared. Kouga looked up and smirked at him then went back to eyeing Kagome. InuYasha hastily stood up, pushed his chair in and walked around the table over to Kagome.

"Wanna dance?" The only way to get Kagome out of Kouga's sight was if he asked her to dance, it had been the only thought that occurred to InuYasha, besides tearing Kouga limb from limb. She smiled and obliged,

"Ok." She made sure Souta was strapped into his high chair then followed as InuYasha took her hand and lead her out onto the carpeted dance floor. The song that was playing had a slow rythym to it. Perfect, now he can make that Kouga person jealous.

Kagome placed her hands on InuYasha's shoulders, while he placed his on her waist. Slowly they moved their feet to the beat of the music, gliding across the room. Soon InuYasha forgot his original purpose to get Kagome on the dance floor, and relaxed as he enjoyed Kagome's company. Although it finally hit him, that he was actually dancing with her, and a faint tinge of pink crept along his face. Kagome looked down startled at his behavior.

"Wow, um InuYasha, I uh didn't know you could dance." Kagome said still examining the flooring beneath her.

"Neither did I..." he mumbled so she couldn't hear. "Kagome," she looked up into his face, "I," he paused and mentally gulped, her eyes were so deeply brown, he could get lost in them if he wasn't careful. And her lips... "I think we should go order now." Wrong. He meant to say something else, anything else. How lame...

She sighed expecting something else from him but headed back to the table anyway. Souta had grown bored of waiting, and one of the waiters had thoughtfully placed a dish of carrots in from of him. Instead of actually eating the carrots, Souta had chucked them at nearby tables, squealing with unholy amusement at the unfortunate recipients.

"Souta! That's bad table manners! Say your sorry!" Kagome scolded at the toddler. Souta pouted, and said,

"Soweee." Many of the other diners sighed and went back to their meals.

"So um I think I'll get the chicken, and Souta is going to have the alphabet soup." Kagome told InuYasha as she bent to pick up the strewn carrots on the floor. InuYasha was only half listening because his attention was admiring Kagome as she was bending over. Although seconds later she settled herself down in her chair laying the vegetable missiles in a neat pile on the table.

InuYasha snapped back uttering a soft, "What?"

"Oh InuYasha... What are you ordering?" Kagome said slightly exasperated at his lack of attention.

"Steak." He said with a manly grin. Kagome shook her head...

Souta reached out for a spoon on the table, it was just out of reach. The stupid buckle was in the way. Souta was actually more intelligent than people gave him credit for. For example the safety belt on his high chair, he was currently sitting in, offended him deeply. Anyone who thought a toddler couldn't get out of it must have underestimated his will power. Fumbling a little with the weight of it he slowly unlatched it. Carefully he slid down the chair to the floor. The first thing he saw was InuYasha's pant leg. Grinning madly Souta crawled over to him. He grabbed a hold of his pants so he could stand upright. A voice from above chuckled "Kagome wait till later. Ha." and then someone else gave out a confused "what?"

Standing now, Souta hobbled out from under the table then plopped down underneath another table. The deep voice of one of the table occupants pouted "I really don't want to be here Ayame."

The other person at the table said in a much less deep voice, "well you don't have a choice do you? I knew it was a good idea to make sure I got this in writing."

"Ayame! This was years ago! Will you get over it?"

"No, you promised me!"

"I was 10! I didn't know any better!"

"It doesn't matter, a promise is a promise"

"Mumble...mumble...bitch...mumble..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

Souta grew bored of hearing the two of them bicker, so he shuffled over to another table. At one table he found a purse, and after some digging it produced quite a number of interesting things. He found car keys, some lipstick, and a small mirror. He left the items scattered under the table. Presently he came to a door. The door never seemed to stay still, it swayed on it's hinges every time someone went through it. The people who were coming in and out of it happened to be wearing all white, some even had aprons. Souta pushed past the door to find a hustling bustling mess of people flying around shouting things to one another. Once in a while a person in white would hurry over to a pot, and madly stir, then add a dash of this or pinch of that. It looked interesting but to Souta it was a little scary. Instead he retreated and commandeered himself back to his respective table. Exhausted and a wee bit upset he slumped to the ground, lightly leaning on Kagome's leg.

InuYasha and Kagome were deep in conversation about school, about classes, teachers fellow students-so deep in fact that neither of them noticed when the third member of their party disappeared. "I always thought English was-" Kagome was mid sentence when she stopped and her eyes popped out. "InuYasha..," she growled.

"Wha-what?" InuYasha said completely caught off guard. He definitely didn't do anything to deserve the expression she was now giving him.

"Move your hand!" she hissed. InuYasha held up both hands in the air. "Then move your feet!"

"Kagome...I'm not touching you, honestly." InuYasha said correctly guessing why she was freaking out.

"Then what?..." Kagome peeked under the table cloth, and let out a small laugh. Souta had now positioned himself so he was hugging her leg, eyes closed, sucking gently on his thumb. It was adorable. "I think we'll just let him sleep." Kagome smiled and said with a whisper. The two went back to their conversation.

Eventually dinner was served. The food was delectable, with just the right amount of spices, and seasoning. Juice was served and it was also delicious.

"Oh! Oh! InuYasha! This is my favorite song!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly. "Let's dance!"

Before he could even protest, Kagome leaped up dragged InuYasha with her. She swayed to the music, getting into it. InuYasha laughed as he twirled her around. This girl sure had simple pleasures. Just having fun dancing, could conjure a smile on her beautiful face. InuYasha watched as she smiled and laughed moving her body to the beat. He was so lost in the moment , he hadn't noticed another person had walked up and politely tapped Kagome on the shoulder. She turned to face InuYasha's arch nemesis-Kouga.

"Can I have this dance" he asked, arrogantly but with charm.

"Well I um I'm already dancing with my uh... boyfriend." Both InuYasha and Kouga gave her startled looks. InuYasha recovered by saying rudely.

"Yeah you heard her, boyfriend, why don't you take your wolfish butt and dance with the girl you came with eh?" Kouga growled but stalked away.

"InuYasha..." Kagome breathe a bit awed. She snapped out of it and said, "I'm sorry I called you my boyfriend, I was just trying to get him to leave me alone. I hope you don't mind."

"Whatever..."

They resumed dancing only to stop again, InuYasha felt frantic tugging at the bottom of his pant leg. Souta had apparently woken up from the music and now wanted to join in on the fun. "Man everybody wants to cut in and dance with you Kagome" he joked. Kagome smiled and bent to pick up Souta he happily was chanting

"dance! Dance! Dance!"

Kagome let out a small laugh and said playfully. "I just don't know which man will win my heart tonight? I will be honored to dance with you Mr. Higurashi." She swayed rhythmically with Souta who giggled the whole time. InuYasha grinned and put an arm around her waist and one behind her back. Now the three of them were all dancing together, with Souta as the small barrier. Other couples chuckled and smiled saying softly to each other, "Aw how sweet, what a happy family." and "what a cute couple and their baby!" None of this reached Kagome or InuYasha's ears though. Dancing with each other had taken up most of their attention.

The song ended and Souta started to yawn. "I guess we should go now, it's getting kind of late." Kagome said wistfully as InuYasha escorted her back to the table. "Here will you hold him real fast?" She bent to the ground to retrieve her purse, and when she straightened she saw that Souta had curled into InuYasha's jacket sleeping peacefully. His small fist had a lock of his hair wrapped around it. Kagome smiled and went "awwwww." InuYasha ignored it as they walked out the building. He made his way over to the drivers seat but was stopped when Kagome said, "Wait. I want to drive." InuYasha lifted a brow at her and retorted

"Do you even have a license?"

"Yes, and I don't want to break up this loving bond you two have right now." she said sweetly. InuYasha frowned but went obligingly over to the passengers seat. He sat down and buckled himself in. Complete with Souta half hidden in his jacket. They drove home without anything eventful happening.

Kagome opened the door and let InuYasha in, with Souta still in slumber. Miroku came to the door and grinned broadly. "Hey InuYasha, is that a baby in your coat, or are you just glad to see me?" He teased. InuYasha smirked at him and swung a fist playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ha ha ha" he said dryly. Kagome went to the kitchen to prepare Souta's last bottle of the night. In that time Miroku shut himself back in his room and InuYasha went to the bedroom to change. By the time she came back the living room was deserted everything was quiet.

Wondering what InuYasha was doing, Kagome knocked softly on the door. No sounds emerged from the bed room. "InuYasha?" she called gently. Still nothing.

Slowly Kagome opened the door, the room was dark, and it appeared to be that InuYasha was sleeping on the bed. Stealthily she tip toed around the bed to find that Souta was huddled next to InuYasha, both seemed to be fast asleep. _I wish I had a camera, _she thought. _They are so cute! Hmm maybe if I'm quiet I can change in here. It doesn't look like the boys will be waking up anytime soon._

Making up her mind, Kagome opened InuYasha's drawer and got out a pair of boxers and a large Metallica t-shirt. Without so much as making noise, Kagome stripped off Sango's white dress. Standing in only her borrowed bra and InuYasha's boxers she hung the gown on a hanger. A muffled sound came from the bed, it sounded like a cough. Kagome stared for a second at the large lump on the side of the bed. It didn't stir at all. She went back to changing, eventually she was in her pajama's and wondering where to sleep.

Kagome grabbed a blanket that was strewn at the end of the bed, then carefully extracted a pillow from under the hanyou. Then she made her way to the door and slipped into the living room, closing the door behind her. Kagome tiredly flopped onto the couch. Her last thoughts were about work the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

1Ok I know this tremendously short, and basically a filler chapter but it was necessary before I begin to put up the important chapters. I needed to show how Kagome is still affected by her past. I finally have a written out plan for this story. Yes I know it's kind of late but better late then never eh? After this chapter everything is planned not just scatterbrained short lived inspiration at the last minute. So please enjoy and hopefully the story will get better so please bear with me.

Disclaimer:

The police would get me if InuYasha I claimed -----I was bored so I wrote that one day.

I'd get thrown in jail, executed and maimed

And although it would be an exciting chase

I own fricking nothing so get out of my face

Miracles

Chapter 9

InuYasha was ripped from his sleep by an ear splitting shriek. His golden eyes flew open, trying to fight the drowsiness so he could locate the noise. It was coming from a small bundle next to him. Of course how could he forget the little hair puller. Souta was either wet, or hungry, as for the reason of his early morning racket. InuYasha groaned and sat up, while rubbing his eyes with one hand, he used the other to pick up the toddler. InuYasha walked with half lidded eyes to the kitchen to search for some jars of baby food.

It seemed caring for Souta had also become one of his new responsibilities. Life certainly could change drastically when one took a girl as a new roommate. Part bodyguard for Kagome, and part baby sitter for Souta, what a different life InuYasha now lead. All because he saved Kagome from Hojo. What would have happened if he hadn't gone back in the locker room, and heard Kagome's screams? How has his rescue affected her and her parents? What if she still lived with her parents. InuYasha shivered involuntarily. Kagome's parents had done a lot of damage to their daughter. He saw the look in her eyes sometimes when she did something that made her remember the pain. It was hard to tell if Kagome was getting better. Her never ending smile could convince him she was perfectly fine. But her eyes betrayed her, and revealed all her emotion, whether she wanted them to or not. In a way he had been a miracle for her, and Souta.

With minimal stumbling, because he was still partly asleep, InuYasha arrived at the kitchen and set Souta down on the floor. He searched in the almost empty pantry for some baby food. Upon finding the food and returning to the kitchen, with a jerk of surprise InuYasha realized Souta was gone.

"Oh god Kagome is going to kill me if anything happens to the kid." InuYasha whispered to himself. The silver haired boy ran to the living room, to find (with immense relief) that Souta had crawled across the carpet and was now pulling himself atop his older sister.

Kagome stirred, the weight on her chest tearing her from sleep. Her brown eyes flickered open and focused on the small smiling face in front of her. She smiled and reached up to hug her baby brother. An expression of horror crept over her fine features, and she sat bolt upright. "Souta I overslept! Dad is going to kill me if breakfast isn't ready on time!" She jumped up preparing to go to her kitchen to start the days' meal. As soon as she was up, confusion settled over like a blanket. She looked around wondering where she was.

"Gomay! Inu!" Souta piped up, pointing toward the kitchen doorway where InuYasha leaned watching the whole scene play before him. Kagome gave a jump of surprise, as she saw InuYasha clad only in his boxers, and a t-shirt.

"I...I guess I forgot. Habits are hard to break." Kagome whispered, her voice thick with emotion. She turned her head away from InuYasha so he wouldn't see the single tear slide down her face. He saw it anyway.

"Hey, what' wrong?" He asked, while coming over to her. Kagome said nothing, still staring resolutely at her feet, anywhere but at InuYasha. More tears followed the leader, and without saying anything Kagome threw her arms around InuYasha. Souta was caught in between as a bumper. InuYasha still wasn't used to hugging, he didn't know what to do with his arms. Unsure of himself he put them around Kagome, and she cried into his shoulder. Caught up in the moment, Souta began to cry too, into InuYasha's other shoulder. The three of them stood like that. It could have been a few minutes or it could have been a few days, but when Kagome finally broke off, sniffing, and dabbing at her eyes with her shirt sleeve, InuYasha's shirt was soaked on both shoulders. Souta seemed to have cried himself into a lull, and now he was silently hiccupping.

It was at moments like these that InuYasha knew Kagome still felt her father's punches, and her mothers scorn. InuYasha cursed Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi in his head. On the outside he looked down at Kagome noticing that Souta had decided to cling to him instead of her. "Feel better?" He asked.

"I don't really know what came over me." Kagome confided once again looking down at her feet. " I taught myself to stay in a routine, so I wouldn't have my parents getting angry at me all the time. That way if I did everything right, then maybe they wouldn't hate me so much." InuYasha put his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, there are people everywhere, and some of them were meant to have children and others were not. The people that were meant to have children live their lives in peaceful bliss. The ones that aren't meant to have children, and have them anyway make their offspring suffer. Your parents were meant to have children, other wise the world wouldn't get to see the beautiful, intelligent Kagome Higurashi. But they can't love. Your parents probably don't have the capacity to." Kagome's shoulders began to shake with dry sobs. "But listen Kagome, you're here, and so is Souta, that has to mean something." he went on.

Kagome looked up, but instead of sorrow in her large chocolate eyes, it was anger. "You talk about things that were meant to be. What would you know? My parents were meant to have a daughter, so someone could take care of them. So they could blame all their problems on her, and force her into a dark shed in the middle of summer, just so that when they let her out they'd have someone to blame all over again. How would you know what they were meant to be. You know nothing. If people were meant to have children, then they should be able to love. No matter that they wanted a boy to be the eldest, no matter what. If they couldn't love, then they shouldn't be allowed to have children. And maybe it's not that they can't it's just that they won't love someone like.. Like me."

Crying without making any noises, Kagome grabbed Souta from InuYasha's arms and stomped to the door. She ripped it open then slammed it shut, leaving the apartment eerily empty and quiet. InuYasha stared at the door eyes wide. What the heck had that conversation even been about? He hadn't understood what she was saying at all. He was trying to tell her that, even though her parents had children, they didn't deserve them. Kagome and Souta were a gift, a miracle from god. But her parents abused the right to be parents. Her dad doesn't deserve anything, except maybe a good thorough beating. And her mom she deserved some other equal type of punishment. How had Kagome taken his meaning?

Worrying over Kagome's reaction, InuYasha hurried after out the door, and down the steps. He raced down two flights of stairs before he finally caught up with her. Kagome had stopped crying and was now trudging down the steps in a defeated way. Souta lay limp in her hands. He had obviously thought now was not the time to be cute, and decided to be still. InuYasha came up behind her.

"Kagome..." he said quietly. She stopped and turned around meeting his golden eyes

with her brown ones.

"I just wanted to be loved. Souta deserves someone who'll love him too. It's not fair." she whispered, eyes dry and exhasuted.

"I know, it's not your fault." InuYasha took Souta from her, and slung an arm around her shoulders, he lead her back upstairs.

Miroku was up by the time they got back to the apartment. He whistled cheerily, but stopped as soon as he saw the look InuYasha was giving him. Hastily he backed into the kitchen leaving the three alone.

"You know what InuYasha, I can do fine without them. I don't need their love, In fact even if they do decide to start loving us me and Souta don't want it. Souta has me and I have Souta. That's all I'll ever need." Kagome's eyes lit with new hope as she realized this.

"You also have me" InuYasha told her quietly. Kagome peered up into his face, and smiled at him.

"Thank you." Kagome reclaimed her brother from InuYasha's strong muscular arms and skipped to the bathroom to take a shower.

A freshly cleaned Kagome, and Souta walked into the kitchen to have some breakfast. Souta's original jar of baby food that InuYasha had intended for him lay forgotten on the counter. InuYasha and Miroku were amazed at the miracle of Cheerios. Kagome handed Souta to InuYasha, so she could make a pot of coffee, the former who began to put his hands in the bowl of cereal in front of him.

"Hey man that's my breakfast! You got your peas crap over there." Souta ignored him, while plunging around on the bottom of the bowl and coming back up with a fistful of dripping minuscule 'o's. Souta turned to InuYasha, grinned and dumped it in InuYasha's lap.

"Thats just great. It's a good thing I didn't get dressed yet." Souta hunted through the wet little cheerios on InuYasha's lap, until he found one he wanted. He stuck the cereal in his mouth and laughed.

"Kagome! Souta just put cereal in his mouth!" InuYasha exclaimed, preventing the toddler from doing so again.

"It's ok, he's starting to get his teeth, and cereal is good for starting out on." Kagome replied, setting a cup of coffee down in front of InuYasha then Miroku.

"Haha look who wets themselves now!" Miroku started laughing uncontrollably.

"What the heck are you talking about?" InuYasha growled at his friend, but then it came back to him, when Miroku came home yesterday with Sango and found him and Kagome laughing he told everyone about the beer on the bed story.

"You're such a moron..." InuYasha grumbled.

"Ah yes you see but I am a dry moron, you on the other hand are a wet one." With that Miroku collapsed on the floor laughing hysterically. He was soon joined in as Souta then reluctantly Kagome began to giggle then all out laugh. InuYasha just ignored them all finishing up his cheerios.

Three more scoop fulls of wet cereal spilled on InuYasha by Souta, some fierce hair pulling and a surprisingly strong sneeze in InuYasha's face later...

"Aw man, you just got cleaned too." the irritable hanyou growled at the smiling toddler in his lap. Both males were sopping wet in milk, and cheerios covered InuYasha's boxers, while some of them mysteriously made their way into the teen's hair.

"Oh InuYasha take him with you when you shower please?" Kagome begged him, still trying to drink a cup of coffee.

"Oh all right..." He got up and bore Souta away with him to the bathroom. This kid was a lot of trouble. Souta smiled up and, showing his lone tooth, gurbled,

"Inu asha!" He had somehow forgotten the 'Y' but hey it was a start to saying his whole name. Without realizing it, InuYasha smiled said,

"Thats mah boy" he chuckled and turned the water on...


	10. Chapter 10

1

**IMPORTANT**: I write these author notices so everybody can know what's going on with the story. I'm not telling about my weekend or whatever it has entirely to do with the what you are about to read.** It's for the readers benefit**. So when I say something in a note like this then I get questions that I've already answered, it's a mystery why I get pissed. I'll try to keep the short and to the point though. I love my reviewers cuz without them I'd be nothing but please pay attention to some things I have to say. Ok for this chapter if you don't remember you might want to reread the first chapter. Cuz there are some new people that were mentioned in the first chapter. You'll understand if you keep reading.

Disclaimer :

The police would get me if InuYasha I claimed

I'd get thrown in jail, executed and maimed

And although it would be an exciting chase

I own fricking nothing so get out of my face

Miracles Chapter 10

After everyone was bathed and dressed, with a brief stop several flights of stairs down to retrieve Sango, InuYasha car-pooled them all to school. Kagome sat with Souta in her lap, riding shot gun next to InuYasha, the driver. Miroku sat in the backseat with Sango. And so it was back to school, for the lot of them.

Once InuYasha parked and they all piled out, the group split in half. Kagome, Souta and InuYasha going one way and Sango and Miroku going the other. "See you after school Kagome!" Sango called behind her, while fending off Miroku's 'wandering hand'. Sango and Miroku disappeared around the corner and were lost from sight.

"Ok Kagome, so um where exactly does Souta go while you're here in school?" InuYasha asked, scratching his fluffy ear in puzzlement.

"He goes to Ms. Kaede, the House Care and Management teacher. They use him during class to practice diapering him, feeding him, and probably trying to get him to sleep." Kagome answered, making her way towards the spoken of class, and leading InuYasha along behind her.

"Oh" InuYasha stated simply.

The halls were getting crowded as more and more students bustled around talking to each, some hurriedly trying to finish assignments. A group of excited looking freshmen started squealing as InuYasha passed by them. Snatches of conversation like 'oh my god he is so hot!' and 'I know he's so cute!' were heard. InuYasha stiffened, turned and growled at them. The freshmen girls squealed some more, then finally scampered off. The hanyou muttered about annoying freshmen, while Kagome laughed the whole way to the class.

At last the threesome made it to Ms. Kaede's class room. Kagome deposited Souta in the elderly teachers arms. "Kagome dear, ye were not at school, last Friday. Are ye all right?" Ms. Kaede said to the raven haired beauty.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me. Bt hey! Guess what! Souta here, has finally grown a tooth!" Kagome looked down at Souta who smiled and willingly opened his mouth for the old woman to examine his lone tooth.

"Why so he has! This calls for a treat!" Ms. Kaede went through the door at the end of her class, into her office, and returned with a popsicle. "I bet someone's tooth needs a nice cold popsicle." She unwrapped the cold treat, and gave it to the toddler, who immediately began sucking on the end. Souta giggled loudly, relief for his sore gums.

"Aw just don't spoil him now!" Kagome laughed and rejoined InuYasha at the doorway. "Good bye Souta, bye Ms. Kaede!" The girl smiled and vanished out the door with the mysterious man accompanying her.

Ms. Kaede smiled, it was about time that girl hooked herself a man, she thought. What with taking care of her little one, what time did she have to spare on anything else? The old lady returned her attention to the boy in her arms, who promptly smiled and dripped popsicle juice down his shirt. Ms. Kaede sighed, this child sure did go through a lot of clothes...

Kagome fast walked to her first class, not wanting to be late. "You know InuYasha you don't have to walk with me to class. I'm sure no one's going to try anything here in the hallway." InuYasha, it seemed was hounding her, from Ms. Kaede's class, to her locker and now to her first period class.

"Yeah but I don't trust anyone with you anymore. You seem to get yourself into an awful lot of trouble." He checked his watch and cursed. "Now I'm going to be late..." he muttered.

Kagome sighed, only InuYasha to do something nice then try to play it off by complaining. She spotted her class, and pointed to it. "InuYasha that's my class right there, now go before you get even more late."

"God dammit woman, don't worry about me being late, it's just gym for gods sake! They don't count you tardy until after everyone's dressed and out in the gym already." He barked at her.

"Oh yeah that's right, that's how you knew to come..." Kagome trailed off thinking of her terrible encounter with Hojo.

"Hey I order you stop thinking about that jerk." InuYasha rudely awakened Kagome from her flashback.

She quickly retorted back, "And who are you to order me?" They both came to a stop just outside her classroom. InuYasha gripped her chin and said fiercely in a harsh whisper.

"Because if it wasn't for me, you'd be worse off. Stop complaining, you know you like when I take care of you." And with his final words InuYasha smirked and ran off down the hall towards the gym, leaving a shocked Kagome standing wide eyed outside her classroom, where some curious faces watched the scene play out before them. The bell rang and despite all Kagome's efforts she was late, because she seemed to be frozen outside the class, still in shock.

The last bell of the day rang releasing the multitudes of students, who hurried to catch their buses, and talk with their friends one last time before the buses came. Kagome gripped her books to her chest while trying to navigate her way to her locker. People pushed around her, mulling about chatting and basically getting in each other's way. Some sophomore boys were talking loudly shoving one another and standing in Kagome's path to her locker.

"Um excuse me..." Kagome tried to get their attention but they seemed to be focused on each other, laughing and joking. "Uh I need to get to my locker..." The smaller, shorter girl's voice was but whisper compared to the loud raucous laughter the tall boys were making.

One guy with a red jacket shoved another with brown hair. The brown haired boy barreled into Kagome. If not for the sudden arms that caught her from behind she would have fallen flat on her rear.

Kagome looked up, brown meeting golden, and smiled. InuYasha always seemed to be there for her when she needed him. Especially when she seemed to be falling. InuYasha pulled Kagome to her feet, and retrieved her fallen books. He slung an arm over her shoulder and turned and gave his meanest scariest glare to the sophomores. The oblivious boys had not even noticed they had knocked a girl over.

"Hey boneheads."

As if they all shared one brain, they turned as one and looked to the senior who was giving them a killer demon glower. "You knocked this girl over. Watch what you're doing bastard's, and get away from her locker." InuYasha's size, and senior status made them all back away at once.

"Hmph, stupid sophomores..." InuYasha leaned against the wall while Kagome dug her school books out of her locker.

"Thanks InuYasha." Kagome smiled at him as they made their way to Ms. Kaede's class to collect Souta.

"Feh. You need to stand up for yourself, you're too much of a mouse." He said in his best lecturing tone.

"Well I have no problem standing up to you." She reached up and punched his shoulder. A spurt of laughter was caught out of her as she saw the look of surprise on his face. Kagome just giggled and skipped ahead to Ms.Kaede's classroom.

It seemed a few straggling students were still in the class playing with Souta, when InuYasha and Kagome arrived. "Ah Kagome you're back! Well we certainly had a busy day didn't we Souta?" Ms. Kaede called to her, after finally taking possession of the toddler from the students.

"Oh really? And what exactly did you do today young man?" Kagome said to Souta who smiled and held out his hand to InuYasha.

"Inu!" He squealed making a fist, while squirming out of the old lady's arms to get to InuYasha. Ms. Kaede handed him to InuYasha curiously. Since when had Souta taken such a big liking to anyone but herself and Kagome?

"Hey squirt." The two boys high fived each other and them bumped fists.

"So that's where he learned how to do that! InuYasha you taught him that!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yup, I am the master, and he's the pupil." InuYasha said in all seriousness.

"Ok well master we really must be going now, I don't want to be late for my new job."

Kagome gathered up her and Souta's belongings, while heading for the door.

"Good bye, Ms. Kaede!" She called, remembering the elderly teacher.

"Good bye dear." Ms. Kaede watched as Kagome left through the door followed by that strange man she was with in the morning. It appeared that he had insisted on carrying her school bag, along with his own, and Souta's baby bag, and with Souta in tow. She watched as Kagome laughed at him, and made him give her some of the load back. That boy pouted and did as he was told.

This new Kagome that Ms. Kaede encountered today, full of energy, and what felt like new found hope, had seemed different. Her chi was more powerful than it previously was, and it was almost like she was glowing with an aura. The old lady shook her head in confusion. Her old days as a miko were long over, but that didn't mean she didn't remember what the feeling of another felt like. But Kagome was no miko, she was different, like she had something that made her powerful. But what could it be? Ms. Kaede thought deeply about her changed student, while grading papers. She sat for hours pondering this new modification of the once timid, and exhausted young girl Kagome used to be.

InuYasha drove his car to the Krispy Kream donut shop, located on Rolling Road. Kagome sat next to him in the passenger seat with Souta strapped in on her lap.

"You know... that's dangerous shouldn't he be in a car seat?" InuYasha asked Kagome, indicating the sleeping baby.

"You're right he should be in one, but I can't really afford one right now." Kagome blushed at her own financially poor situation and looked out the window.

"It wouldn't be any trouble for me to get him one you know." InuYasha said while making a right hand turn.

"I suppose... And I'll pay you back eventually."

"Ok it's not a problem so stop worrying about it."

"A-Alright."

With a mischievous glint in his eye, InuYasha asked "I thought you were calling me master?"

"I beg your pardon?" Kagome asked, arching a brow in a Are-you-kidding-me? kind of way.

"You know I like the sound of that, from now on call me master."

"Well if I call you master than I get to sleep in the bed." Kagome bartered with him. With a half smirk half smile InuYasha replied,

"Sure there's plenty of room for all of us." As soon as he said that Kagome blushed a deep crimson.

"That's not what I meant." She punched him in the shoulder to make her point. He laughed.

"Alright, Alright fine you can have the bed _alone_. Or with Souta or whatever." He obliged pulling into the parking lot of the Krispy Kream.

"But it is my bed, and I'm the master here." He said and then ducked the flying baby bottle that Kagome had hurtled at him.

"Oh InuYasha..." Kagome fumed, handing him Souta then marched into the donut shop.

The familiar colors of pink, yellow and white hit Kagome before she could adjust herself to the sudden change in color. As soon as she stepped inside, the manager came bustling out to greet her.

"Why hello Kagome! Did you bring those forms back?" the manager said smiling big, matching the cheery interior of the shop. Kagome handed him a stack of papers. "Oh excellent, Excellent, well come on let's get you a uniform." Kagome started to follow him back into the room behind the counter but stopped when a tug was felt at her sleeve. InuYasha had come inside silently without her noticing.

"I'll come and pick you up at 8 ok?" Kagome nodded, reassured that he wouldn't forget about her. "Anything special I have to do with the kid?" He asked indicating the sleeping bundle in his arms.

"Um just feed him if he get's hungry, and try to change his diaper but if you can't take him to Sango. Other wise just have a good time. Please no sugar before bedtime. He probably won't fall asleep before I get back, but still don't give him anything sweet. Ok well good bye boys." Kagome bent down and kissed Souta on the forehead.

InuYasha was about to say something when the bright, giggly red head that was working the other day, and at the restaurant, came out from behind the door to the back room. "Come on! I'm gonna measure you for a uniform!" she squealed in delight. Kagome turned back to InuYasha,

"Bye..." was all he mumbled before he swaggered out the store.

"Come on!" the girl reiterated gesturing for Kagome to follow.

The next couple of hours passed in a blur. In that time, Kagome had been measured and issued the same cotton pink shirt, short yellow skirt, and white apron that Ayame was wearing. She had learned that the red haired girl's name was Ayame, in between learning how to stuff a donut with cream, and how to ring people up on the register. Kagome had a hard time figuring out how to work the cash register. So instead of making her suffer through and learn it, Ayame told her she could just be the cream stuffer.

It amazed Kagome how many people still wanted donuts late in the afternoon. Most people it seemed were stocking up for the next morning. Although many of the students that went to her school, stopped by to chat with each other. At this point Kagome realized that besides donuts, they also served coffee. Not just coffee though, they had all the crazy combinations that Starbucks had. This was also something of concern because Kagome was having a hard time telling a mocha decaf frappuccino with whip cream and caramel, from an iced latte cappuccino with low fat milk. She was definitely behind in her coffee lingo.

"Hey Kagome!" Ayame called from across the store. "I need you to start cleaning up the tables an stuff."

"Ok" Kagome said, after restocking the last strawberry jelly donut in the display case. She grabbed a sponge and began to wipe down the nearest table. The faint jingle of the door sounded, but Kagome didn't look up from her work. A gasp was heard somewhere in front of her. Kagome looked up to see what the commotion was. As soon as she saw who had walked in the door, she dropped her sponge, and her mouth fell open in shock.

Almost identical brown eyes stared back at her. "R-Ryoki?" Her twenty-two year old brother who had fled the house hold as soon as he finished high school, stood before her.

"What are you doing here?" They both exclaimed at the same time. Kagome grinned and ran up to her older brother and flung her arms around his neck. She started crying, and saying random things into his jacket.

"Oh why'd you leave!-Mom dad worse- taking care of Souta- Ran away- Staying with a friend- Oh Ryoki!" Kagome resigned herself to just sobbing into his jacket. Ryoki patted her on the shoulder still bewildered at seeing her in his usual hang out spot. He had only come in to get a coffee, and what he got was better! Seeing his little sister again! He had missed her so much. His parents were humans from hell, and he flat out ran at the first chance he got, which was college. He still felt guilty at leaving his siblings, and he had always wanted to come back for them. But the first time he had tried his dad had chased him out with a rake. He hadn't even got to see Kagome or Souta. His dad had even threatened to call the police. But that was all in the past he had his little Kagome now.

Kagome looked up, smiling wiping tears from her eyes. "So what brings you here?" That simple little question brought the flood of answers both of them needed. Kagome told him about the living conditions since he left, and how she was thrown out. About what had almost happened at school, and about InuYasha. She went through her whole story ending with why she was working at the Krispy Kream. Then Ryoki told his story, about dad and the rake. How he couldn't come back to rescue them.

"Wow, so much has happened to you, poor little girl." Ryoki said to his little sister.

"Oh! That reminds me I have to get back to work! I'm sorry, maybe we can meet sometime to talk and maybe have a picnic!"Kagome's thoughts of her family reuniting again-the siblings at least- flashed through her mind.

"Yeah I have to leave also. How about the park on Saturday, at about hmmmm uh is 1o' clock good for lunch?" He asked getting up.

"Yes that's fine. Oh you'll be so surprised when you see Souta! He's grown since you last saw him."

"I can't wait! Good bye Kagome, take care of yourself now." He hastened out the door and drove off in his car.

Kagome walked about the store, wiping the tables, in a daze. She twirled around with the mop and sung songs that made no sense. She was so happy! Her life was improving so much. She just felt like singing and dancing all day.

Kagome was knocked from her reverie when a strong arm wrapped around her waist, startling her enough so she dropped her mop.

"Oh InuYasha you're earl-" Kagome cut off because it was not InuYasha who was holding her so intimately, it was Kouga.


	11. Chapter 11

1

Hello everybody! Alright in this chapter many new feelings are starting to be experienced by both genders. In the chapter where Souta took a trip to Sesshomaru's office, and met Rin, I realize at the time I thought it was kind of a pointless chapter. Although now I know how it works into the story. Btw if anyone sees a discrepancy than please inform me. Other than that read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer:

The police would get me if InuYasha I claimed

I'd get thrown in jail, executed and maimed

And although it would be an exciting chase

I own fricking nothing so get out of my face

Miracles

Chapter 11

"Um hello Kouga." Kagome said nervously as she unwound his arm from her waist. The boy grinned showing his fangs.

"I didn't know you worked here Kagome. Wow too bad, because you know who else works here-" Kouga was cut off as Ayame had just come out from the back room, and was now making her way around the counter.

"Kouga! What a surprise! I thought you were going to come later." Ayame said happily skipping over and latching onto his arm. Kouga looked uneasily down at her grimaced.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. She thought that Ayame looked familiar. She was the same girl that was with Kouga at the restaurant. Kagome picked her fallen mop and walked over to replace it in the janitorial closet . She left the two wolf-like teenagers arguing in the middle of the store, as she went to gather her clothes from the back room, and punch out her shift. When she came back, street clothes folded under an arm, she found that Kouga and Ayame were now full out yelling at each other in the face.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND SO STOP ASKING!" Kouga screamed at the shorter red haired girl, with the purple flower stuck in her pigtails.

"LISTEN YOU! YOU PROMISED ME WHEN WE WERE LITTLE! ONLY A DICK WOULD GO BACK ON HIS PROMISE!" Ayame was standing on tip toes screaming right back at the boy wearing a brown shirt and blue jeans.

"I WAS A LITTLE KID! WHAT KIND OF PERSON TAKES THAT SERIOUSLY! I ALSO SAID I WAS GOING TO BE WOLVERINE WHEN I GREW UP! YOU GOING TO TAKE THAT SERIOUSLY TOO?" Kouga seemed to be getting to the end of his patience. As soon as he caught sight of Kagome he went over to her and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Besides Kagome is my woman now."

Three sets of shocked faces looked at Kouga. Two of them were angry and the third was just plain shocked. Kouga just smirked at the rest and a fourth face sucked on a popsicle making little rivulets of blue juice stream down his face. During the shouting match InuYasha had walked in carrying Souta. He stood snarling looking at Kouga.

"What the hell does that mean wolf? She ain't your woman!" InuYasha shouted at him. Kagome wriggled out from under Kouga's arm and quickly went over to InuYasha who was already stomping his way over to lay some hurt on Kouga. InuYasha blindly handed Souta to Kagome as he kept walking menacingly toward the still smirking boy.

Kagome stopped near Ayame, who was looking at her murderously. "I thought you were my friend Kagome." she said quietly but with venom, her piercing green eyes looking betrayed and full of anger at the same time.

"Oh Ayame, I'm not his woman!" She exclaimed, still shocked at hearing the words come from Kouga. "I've only met him twice! I don't even know him!"

"Are you sure?" The fire was gone leaving uncertainty in Ayame's voice.

"Don't be silly, of course I'm sure." Kagome smiled at the girl who returned the smile slowly.

InuYasha marched over to Kouga and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Kouga's mischievous look was gone, replaced by his willingness to fight for Kagome. "I mean what I said you mangy mutt. She's my woman." Kouga said fiercely growling a little. InuYasha cocked his arm back intending to smash Kouga's face. But Kouga ripped himself from InuYasha's grasp, dodging the hanyou's fist. Kouga got into a battle stance as InuYasha cracked his knuckles ready for a fight.

"Boys! Don't do this. Can you guys just calm down ok?" Kagome ran forward, still holding Souta in her arms, standing between the two enraged males. "Please don't fight." she looked at InuYasha and said directly to him, "InuYasha I'm not his woman, don't believe him." She then turned toward Kouga, "And Kouga I'm not your woman, so please leave me alone." Kagome back up into InuYasha's chest. "We have to leave now." Kagome turned facing InuYasha, pulling on his sleeve. "Let's go InuYasha, it's getting late." With a final growl in Kouga's direction InuYasha was led out the door by Kagome.

"Oh for heavens sake! You were going to get into a fight over something so stupid!" Kagome scolded InuYasha while they drove home. "Honestly, did you really believe such a stupid thing he said?" Kagome was so into lecturing InuYasha, she didn't even notice when Souta dropped the sticky blue popsicle stick in her lap, and began imitating her by shaking his little fist at InuYasha. InuYasha looked down as the movement caught his eye, and burst out laughing. "Oh for the love of Pete! Do you think this is funny? Kouga was going to fight you! And you're laughing!" Kagome shrieked at him.

"Listen wench, he was calling you as his own. That's pretty serious to call a girl your woman. And don't get in the middle of a fight ever again. You could have gotten hurt, or Souta hurt. So don't try it again."

"Don't you _listen wench _me! I'm the one doing the reprimanding here not you!"

InuYasha pulled his car into a parking space of the apartment complex, turning the engine off he turned facing Kagome looking deep into her chocolate eyes.

"Don't get in the middle of a fight between me and someone, I don't want you to get hurt. Or for Souta to get hurt, I'd rather me get into a fight then you accidently get hit. So don't do it again." His voice lacked the slight amusement it held from before, he was dead serious. Kagome mentally gulped and nodded.

"InuYasha... I'm sorry." Kagome whispered as the boy got out of the car and came around to her side. He opened the door and picked up Souta.

"It's ok, Kagome just don't ever do it again." Another nod from Kagome, and InuYasha grinned at her pointing to the popsicle stick in her lap. "I hope that's not going to stain." Kagome gasped as she saw the blue tinted popsicle stick in her lap, a blue smudge around the offending piece of wood.

"Oh no I have to go to work tomorrow! How am I going to get this cleaned by then?" Kagome bent over to examine the blue stain more closely. InuYasha's mind went a little fuzzy as he watched her bend over in her little mini skirt. The cloth rose a few inches while she was bent revealing more of Kagome legs than was previously shown. A sharp tug coming from below him ripped his attention to the sticky baby in his arms. Souta had gotten a hold of a lock of his hair and was now gleefully yanking on it causing InuYasha to wince with every pull. The toddler then stopped and yawned blinking tiredly a few times.

"Hey Kagome I think we should go inside, Souta looks kind of tired." InuYasha headed for the doors into the apartment, Kagome walking along behind him. She was still worrying over the stain in her uniform. "You know there's a laundry room in the basement for residents to use. I suppose you could wash your stuff there." He said while climbing the stairs to their floor. Funny how he started to think in terms of 'we'. It wasn't just his, Miroku, and Sesshomaru's apartment anymore. It was his, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Souta's apartment. Theirs. Wait till Kagome saw what he and Souta were doing while she was gone. Boy was she going to be surprised.

InuYasha unlocked the door and stepped in waiting to hear Kagome's reaction to some additions he had made. When Kagome walked in the room, still preoccupied she didn't notice the stroller sitting by the door, or the baby gates on the doorways to the kitchen, and living room. When she walked into his room to change her clothes she didn't see the crib sitting in the corner. She hadn't noticed the car seat in InuYasha's car either, since she was busy telling him off about fighting. InuYasha was a little disappointed she didn't seem to see these things.

Kagome came out of the bedroom dressed in a InuYasha's way too large pair of jeans held up by a belt, with a t-shirt that could have fit more of her into it than it should."So Kagome notice anything different?" InuYasha asked hoping she'd see all the effort he had made to be sure of Souta's safety and well being.

"Actually yeah, where did Souta get those clothes?" She pointed to the tiny pair of jeans he was wearing, and the striped green and blue shirt, which was damp at the top and slightly blue. On his feet were a pair of blue chuck converse's.

"Well me and Souta went shopping." He said cooly playing it off like it was no big deal.

"I see and you bought clothes?" She seemed a bit worried because she frowned in a distracted manner.

"Clothes, and other things..." InuYasha said, leaning against the couch.

"Other things like?..." Kagome then caught a glimpse of one of the baby gates, she turned then saw the other baby gate connecting tp the kitchen, she then saw the stroller resting near the door. She walked over to one of the gates and examined it closely. Kagome opened her mouth about to say something when she peered into the bedroom, seeing the crib.

"InuYasha, you really didn't have to do all that." she sat down on the couch and looked up at him, leaning against it on the other side. Her face held confusion.

"I did it cuz I wanted to so don't worry about." InuYasha suddenly looked triumphant saying, "And now no more surprise wake up calls at the crack of dawn!" He laughed, inviting Kagome to laugh along too. She chuckled a little wiping one of her eyes.

"Hey are you ok?" InuYasha said looking searchingly in her eyes. Kagome smiled and picked herself up from the couch.

"I'm just fine InuYasha." She vanished into the bedroom coming back with a laundry basket full of InuYasha's dirty clothes. "And since I'm doing laundry I might as well clean your stuff along with mine."

"Whoa I didn't even know I had a laundry basket." InuYasha whispered in amazement. Kagome laughed and skipped along to basement.

Kagome's week had gone similarly to that first Monday. She had gotten her uniform cleaned along with a huge pile of InuYasha's. School went pretty regularly, nothing of noticeable mention had occurred. As it turned out InuYasha had bravely made a trip to the grocery store and picked up a ton of boxes of popsicles. Souta was always happily licking one. Kagome had picked up the habit, so whenever InuYasha saw either Higurashi at home they were always sucking on them. Although when the older Higurashi sucked on a popsicle it made InuYasha hasten to another room to cool down. InuYasha had taught Souta a lot of new words, one of them being "feh", although when Souta said it sounded more "fah". Kagome had already beat him up for saying curse words around the little tyke. Kagome waited happily and nervously for Saturday to come. In the morning she was supposed to go shopping with Sango, and at 1 pm she was going to have a picnic with Ryoki. She couldn't wait to talk with her older brother, and have him see Souta. As for as she knew Ryoki had only seen him when he was just born. Kagome didn't remember why he suddenly left that day, probably her father had chased him out.

InuYasha was starting to get used to living with Kagome. They switched on and off sleeping in his bed, while the other slept on the couch. This plan worked out too. The only portion of his life InuYasha didn't like about Kagome was when he walked into room one day to find the whole thing cleaned. His clothes were folded neatly in their drawers, and his closet was organized. He actually had a chair in his room, and a desk, and a computer! There was even some textbooks propping up the bed! He finally could find his skateboard and everything else he thought was lost or stolen finally showed up. But that fact that Kagome did it without asking made him mad. She said it was a surprise, but what kind of surprise is it to come into one's own room and find a girl calmly waxing all the wood furniture? And his bathroom... The cluttered sink was clear, everything put away in the cabinet behind the mirror. All the shampoo and conditioners in the shower were neatly lined up on the shelf in there. The towels were folded sitting under the sink, in infuriating stacks. The whole thing actually sparkled! But it was an improvement, at least from how it used to be. But it still ticked him off that Kagome did without telling him first. Whatever...

Saturday dawned on them, birds chirping, Miroku singing in his shower, and Kagome's cooking from the kitchen. Souta cheerfully was throwing toy blocks at InuYasha's prone sleeping form. "Why do you always feel the need to wake me up with pain to my head?" InuYasha had woken when one of Souta's blocks found it's way to his cranium. The hanyou rubbed his sore head and started to arise from his bed. He wore only a pair of plaid red boxers. The strong scent of bacon and eggs was calling him from the kitchen. He followed his nose, briefly remembering to grab Souta on his way out.

He was led to the kitchen by the wafting aroma of food, where he set Souta down in his high chair, and he sat himself in front a dish heaping with bacon and scrambled eggs. Needless to say InuYasha dug in enthusiastically. Kagome was busy stirring something on the stove with her back to him, so she wasn't really paying attention to him.

"Oh!" Kagome said, startled that she had company, and that her one of her company wasn't wearing a shirt. "InuYasha I didn't know you were up." The girl set a bowl of oatmeal in front of Souta and sat herself in front of a dish similar to InuYasha's, only her portions were smaller.

"Yeah well I'm up now eh." Apparently he didn't want to be bothered while he consumed the delicious meal Kagome had prepared. After a moment he said, "You know this is really good."

"I've had lot's of practice." She answered dryly, in between feeding herself and feeding Souta. InuYasha was quiet for a moment, as he processed what she had just said.

Kagome felt a hand on top of hers. She looked up and saw InuYasha staring at her, while taking Souta's spoon away from her. "Here you eat and I'll finish with the squirt." He grinned scooting his chair closer to Souta. The toddler, pleased that he had received so much attention that morning, gave a toothy smile while simultaneously throwing clumps of oatmeal at InuYasha.

"You know when he gets old enough, we should enroll him in a sport, like football. He'd be a hell of a quarterback." InuYasha laughed ironically, wiping the oatmeal off his bare chest, and picking it out of his long silver locks.

Kagome showered first taking Souta with her. When she had finished and dressed herself in an over large ensemble of InuYasha's, and Souta in pair of red corduroy overalls with a white t-shirt underneath. "You know InuYasha I never knew you had a fashion sense for little kids."

"I don't... I had some help..." InuYasha muttered turning away from Kagome.

"What!" Kagome laughed, "Who may I ask helped you then?" Kagome settled Souta on her hip, her arm clutching the baby bag and folded up stroller for the trip down the stairs. She turned to InuYasha waiting for an answer.

"Just a sales lady... She said I could get a discount because she's never seen a father shop with his son for clothes before." He rubbed his head waiting for Kagome's reaction. The latter bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"I see, and you didn't bother correcting her that it was in fact not your son?"

"I just let her believe what she wanted to, ok?" InuYasha huffed heading towards the bathroom for a shower. Still chuckling Kagome opened the door preparing to leave, when InuYasha called out to her.

"Hey Kagome" she turned, just in time to catch the flying object that sailed through the air toward her. Kagome looked in her hand to find a key. "Now you won't get locked out or anything." InuYasha returned back within his room leaving Kagome slightly caught off guard.

She now had the keys to a man's apartment.

Kagome met Sango at the latter's apartment. They then both went down to the parking lot, transferring the car seat for Souta, from InuYasha's car to Sango's. Once they were all settled in Sango drove them to the mall.

"You know I think I've only been here a couple of times." Kagome remarked as she pushed Souta along in the stroller. The girls (and baby) went into a store that displayed skinny mannequins in the window wearing cute skirts and sparkly tops, and played loud funky music on the speakers.

"That's a tragedy Kagome, because the mall is where they have awesome sales for cute outfits." Sango said while holding up a short sleeve shirt to herself in front of a mirror. Kagome just sighed, and examined a pair of jeans.

"Oh my gosh!" Sango squealed spotting a pink and green knee length skirt. She grabbed it up, and held it to Kagome. "This would look so good on you!" Another piece of clothing caught Sango's eye, and she similarly squealed snatching it up. Within five minutes Sango had picked out at least ten outfits and shoved them into Kagome's arms pushing her into a dressing room. "You can't come out unless you're wearing one of those, and we're not leaving till I see them all on you." Sango ordered through the door.

Needless to say Sango had forced, or um convinced Kagome to agree that she did look hot in her new clothes. It was a bit of a disappointment for both girls when it came to leave.

"Wow we bought so much stuff, are you sure it's ok?" Kagome asked Sango, while pushing the baby carriage to the exit so they could leave.

"I like doing this Kagome so stop worrying. And think of it this way, you never have to wear boxers, or any of InuYasha's clothes again. Unless you want to that is..." Sango giggled at her own comment. Kagome rolled her eyes and strapped Souta in to his car seat once they had reached the car.

Indeed Kagome now held a complete wardrobe. She had pants, skirts, shorts, and shirts, with long sleeves, short sleeves, v-necks, necklines that went so low Kagome was unsure if she would ever wear them out. She had a myriad of shoes and accessories, each matching something she bought. And most importantly she had girls underwear now. Bras, and panties, no more boxers. It was a good thing that they had brought the stroller along or they wouldn't have had enough hands to hold all the bags they had purchased.

Once Kagome was back at the apartment, and she and Sango struggled to carry the stroller and all it's packages up to her floor, she unlocked the door. With Souta on one hip, and her hand wheeling the stroller, Kagome pushed the door open to find InuYasha fast asleep on the couch. She smiled and bypassed him to the bedroom. With a sigh, Kagome plopped on the bed, exhausted.

Souta squirmed in her arms, until he was free where he immediately crawled out the door. Kagome had left the baby gate open, and he made his way right up to InuYasha. The hanyou didn't even stir as the baby climbed up and snuggled into his arm.

After Kagome had put all her new clothes and stuff away she came back into the living room to find her two boys sleeping on the couch. Her two boys. Since when had she started to think of InuYasha like that? These thoughts surprised and startled her, causing her to blush while she was making the picnic lunch for herself, Souta and Ryoki.

Kagome packed turkey and cheese sandwiches, a potato salad, some apples and bananas, and a container of lemonade. When the lunch was packed, Kagome passed the sleeping males on the couch, and went into the bedroom. She changed her clothes into one of her new outfits.

By the time Kagome emerged from the bedroom, InuYasha was awake and watching a football game, while Souta sat on his knee sucking on a green popsicle. He looked up and saw Kagome, his eyes widening. She was wearing that first skirt that Sango had spotted, the pink and green one, that flowed down to her knees, with a matching pink shirt. On her feet were a pair of simple green sandals. InuYasha didn't know it, but he probably could guess, that she was also wearing her own underwear and her own bra. She stood blushing slightly in front of him.

"So um how do I look?" Kagome did an experimental twirl for the inspection of the hanyou.

"G-great." He said and mentally gulped. InuYasha soon took control over his surprised expression and rearranged it to his usual gruffness. Kagome went over and plucked Souta from his lap, carrying him back to the bedroom so he could change his clothes. Within minutes she was ready with Souta. InuYasha held the door open for her as she maneuvered herself, Souta, the lunch basket and the stroller out onto the landing. He helped her carry it all down the stairs. At the apartment complex's doors he faced Kagome and spoke to her. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you there? Because the streets are dangerous you know."

"Of course, not the parks only a few blocks away. I'm perfectly able to walk there." Kagome brushed him off and settled Souta in the stroller, the latter who began babbling playfully at his new surroundings. "Good bye InuYasha." Kagome turned and commenced walking in the direction of the park.

Stubborn wench. InuYasha decided right then and there he was going to follow her an make sure she was safe.

Kagome strolled in the park, enjoying the sunshine, pushing the stroller along a path. The park was filled with children, playing on the playground, throwing balls and frisbees around, and playing games like tag and hide-and-go-seek. Mothers and fathers sat on park benches watching their offspring play or participated in the games themselves. Souta was giggling and pointing to random objects. He absolutely burst into laughter when a dog came up and sniffed him curiously. Kagome found a nice patch of grass under the shade of a large tree. She spread out a blanket and set Souta on it while she rummaged around in the stroller for a baby book. Upon finding it, Kagome too sat down and began reading to her. She was so immersed in the book and Souta she didn't notice the dark presence coming closer and closer.


	12. Chapter 12

1Hello everyone, long time no see. Sorry I have school you know. Well hope you all like this chapter. I was finally motivated by some readers who bombarded me with reviews. I couldn't let you guys down so here is the next installment of Miracles. By the way I know this is ridiculously short and I apologize but I need to get something out there before everyone loses hope. Think of this as a taste for something even more delicious. Well read on.

The police would get me if InuYasha I claimed

I'd get thrown in jail, executed and maimed

And although it would be an exciting chase

I own fricking nothing so get out of my face

**Chapter 12**

**Miracles**

"So the little duck decided to go to the pond." Kagome read the story aloud to Souta who was admiring the colorful illustration on the baby book. A shadow fell on the book making it harder to read, and Kagome looked up to see who it was. An unfamiliar man with red rimmed eyes was standing abnormally close to her. Having a complete stranger being in such close proximity made her uneasy, but Kagome still tried to be polite.

"Um excuse me sir, may I help you?" Kagome shaded her eyes against the light that shone in her eyes. She didn't get quite a good look at the man but she could tell he was dressed as normally as anyone other man in the park. But there was something in his face, something cold and ruthless. A lazy smile spread across his face as if he knew a secret about Kagome that she had yet become knowledgeable about. His dark black hair lay long and neat along his back.

"Hello Kagome." He said while still maintaining his lazy smile.

Kagome began to freak, right about now, she began pulling her stuff together throwing it into the back of the stroller. With one arm she grabbed Souta and the other the stroller.

"I don't know yo-..." Kagome trailed off as she felt another large presence behind her. Although this one was familiar. InuYasha stared the man down until the other man broke eye contact and backed away a little.

"I'll see you around Kagome. By the way my name is Naraku." He nodded his head and started walking back where, Kagome supposed he came from. He was gone in a matter of minutes. But his dark aura outlasted his physical self. Kagome shivered. That man was creepy bad.

"Come one Kagome we're going home." InuYasha grabbed the stroller and her now empty hand and began walking to end of the park. Kagome had no choice but walk or be dragged along.

"InuYasha, you didn't have to come. I could have handled it." Kagome said frustration thick in her voice.

"Yeah sure, I saw you _handling_ it. In a minute that guy would've pulled a Hojo on you." InuYasha stressed handling sarcastically.

"I don't want to leave yet InuYasha! I haven't even seen Ryoki yet!" Her voice rose, and Kagome looked around frantically, hoping Ryoki would be somewhere near so she wouldn't have to leave.

"Well make another day to meet, cuz it's not safe here today. What with freaks like that running around."

"InuYasha!" Kagome tried to drag her heels so it would be some resistance against the strong hanyou.

"Let's go wench." InuYasha gave a final tug before they were in the parking lot in front of his car. Kagome fumed as the boy strapped Souta in and put the stroller in the trunk. He was about to open the door for her, but Kagome brushed him aside, opening her own door. InuYasha shrugged and went around to his side of the car.

Needless to say the ride home was mute. The only sounds were the soft giggles of Souta, from the back seat in his car seat. Funny how most of the car rides ended up this unnatural state of angry silence.

Kagome stalked inside the apartment, practically wrenching the door from it's frame in her anger. She had really wanted to see Ryoki. And how dare InuYasha follow her? Like a stalker! Souta was resting on her hip and she stomped into the kitchen to feed him his lunch which they hadn't been able to eat at the park, while InuYasha huffed and puffed after carrying the stroller up all the flights of stairs.

The hanyou collapsed on the couch, depleted from having to run after his fiery roommate. InuYasha was amazed at how fast she could go up the stairs in heels and a skirt carrying a baby. All the same he had a nice panorama from behind even if he had to hurry to keep pace with her. When that girl was angry she moved fast, unfortunately it was in the opposite direction from him. He had only been trying to protect her. She needn't have been so upset with him. That creep from before could have come back.

Such thoughts of caring and kindness towards the girl surprised InuYasha. It used to be that he cared for no one. There was that one time he thought he was in love. But it all came crashing around him when he found his girlfriend Kikyo sleeping with another man- in his bed! The nerve of that girl. This was mainly the reason he had waited so long to give Kagome a key to the apartment. He didn't want another Kikyo fiasco.

Kagome wasn't Kikyo after all. Kikyo would jump at any chance for a reason to get laid. Kagome seemed more modest, and pure. She held a certain innocence about her. The episode with Hojo was reason enough she didn't take having sex lightly. InuYasha drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch, thinking. A lot of the girls at his school didn't give a care. The vast majority of the female population dressed quite slutty, modeling themselves around the school in teeny tiny outfits. Most all females wore some type of clothing that was either skin tight or barely there. Kagome was one of the few who didn't dress or act like a walking billboard for prostitution. Although she wore pretty threadbare clothing at the time, when she still lived with her parents. Now she seemed more attractive than ever. Her clothes weren't too revealing or tight, they seemed to accentuate her natural beauty. InuYasha mentally thanked Sango for shopping with her. Not that her old clothes didn't make her look good. She was pretty hot in just about anything...or nothing. InuYasha jumped up from the couch. He needed to stop his train of thought before it went any further.

Making his way to the kitchen he saw that Kagome had taken out the picnic lunch from the basket and spread it out on the kitchen table. Souta was sitting in his high chair making some weird new experiment with his banana. Kagome glared with such ferocity at her turkey and cheese sandwich, InuYasha was surprised the sandwich didn't cook under her intense gaze. She didn't seem to be eating it though, just giving it venomous looks.

"I thought you were mad at me? Not the deli meat." InuYasha said from the doorway, as he came in, and rummaging through his now stocked fridge, courtesy of Kagome going grocery shopping.

Kagome threw the little sandwich hard at her plate. "InuYasha don't even talk to me right now, I'm likely to just snap."

InuYasha sat down at the table with a soda in hand. "Fine then I won't talk to you." InuYasha turned to Souta. "So kid what do you want to do today?" Souta looked up with mashed banana all around his mouth and cocked his head to the side in question. He seemed to be studying InuYasha's proposal. "Want to go clubbing?" InuYasha asked taking a swig from the Pepsi.

Kagome slammed her hand down on the table, startling Souta and InuYasha so they both turned toward her. "InuYasha..." she seemed livid with fire. Without another word she got up and left. A slam from his bedroom door signaling she had barricaded herself inside.

"Man what is wrong with that chick?" InuYasha obliviously wondered aloud to Souta, who gave a soft

"Gome..." Souta went back to his banana. Scooping some up he offered the mushed pile to InuYasha. InuYasha gazed at the lumpy yellow mess, before accepting it and sliding it into his mouth. Souta laughed and copied him sliding some of goop in his already messy mouth.

"So Souta it's just me and you." InuYasha wiped his mouth then cleaned off Souta with a dish rag. He held Souta in his arm as he took a gulp of soda. "I think I'll take you out today. Since Kagome isn't in a hot mood it'll be me and you. Just guys."

Souta grinned clapping his minuscule hands and said, "Inu! Me en Inu!" InuYasha chuckled and carried the baby into the living room.

He stopped outside his bedroom door. There weren't any noises coming from inside. Cautiously InuYasha opened the door a crack. He peeked his head inside and found Kagome's sleeping form on the bed. Her anger had apparently tired her out. InuYasha couldn't help but notice her skirt had ridden up her thighs in her sleep and her pink lacy underwear peeked modestly from underneath. Her hand was clenched in a fist and a slight frown graced her lovely face. InuYasha stared for a moment at the vision of beauty lying in his own bed. Heat grew within the male, and his muscles clenched. Ripping his gaze from Kagome, he tip toed inside and pulled a new clean outfit of Souta's out and grabbed the diaper bag.

Before InuYasha left the apartment he hastily scribbled out a note for Kagome telling her they'd be out, and not to worry. Having finished that he grabbed Souta and the diaper bag and made for the door. He was sure Kagome wouldn't mind if he took Souta out to meet some of the guys.


End file.
